Blinded
by SuperCess
Summary: Kei finally decided to confess his love for Hikari! But with so many obstacles in his way, mainly Hikari herself, it won't be easy won't it? Let's see how Kei will bring Hikari back her 'eyesight' to love. main: KxH minor: TxA Epilogue posted!
1. Section 1: The Usual

_ya! I'm back again with another S.A. fanfic! It's a bit OOC on Hikari's part on later chapters so please bear with me..hehehe.. __I'll try to update from time to time..I'm new to this 'series' stories, I do more 'one-shots' than continuous stories.. :D please be kind..hehe.._

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Special A. Please support the manga! :D**

_Ok! Chapter 1 is here! Enjoy!!! Much love!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Section 1: The Usual**

It was a cold October morning. The cool breeze of the season can be felt. There was a 16 year old girl fixing herself and getting ready for school, she was looking at herself in the mirror. She was combing her long black hair that reached her waist, she smiled at herself in the mirror and doing lots of fighting poses.

"I won't lose today!! Yosh!" Hikari told herself. She laughed at what she said. "I'm really so full of myself.." she added.

She grabbed her bag and her books and went out of her room.

"I'm going Dad!" Hikari shouted as she waved at her father.

"Make sure you win today Hikari." Her father smiled.

"Yup! Ja Ne aniki." Hikari said as she passed her brother and went out of their house.

She went out and ran to school. When she reached the gateway, there were so many boys and girls staring at her.

"Hanazono Hikari-san!!!!!" the students shouted.

"EH?! Its them again." She whispered to herself.

"You're from S.A. right?! AHHHHH!! KAWAII!!!" the girls shouted.

"Ehm..hehe.." she just nodded.

"Can we get an autograph please?" the guys said. Hikari sweat dropped.

"what? no, no..I'm just a normal student." Hikari said, nicely.

"Not for us!!" The students chorused. She fell, anime-style. :D

Then, a girl entered the same gateway and waved to Hikari.

"Hikari-chan! Ohayo!!" a girl with a short brown hair said.

"Ohayou, Akira." Hikari told the girl

The two girls were shocked when the students suddenly shouted.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU HANAZONO HIKARI-SAN!!!" The boys shouted.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU TOUDOU AKIRA-SAN!!!" the girls shouted.

Hikari and Akira looked at each other then smiled.

"Leave them, they're always like that in the morning." a soft voice of guy suddenly interrupted.

"Eh? Who?" Hikari asked then as she looked around, she saw Jun and Megumi.

"Ah, Ohayo Megumi-chan." Akira greeted. "Ohayo Jun." she added.

"Ohayo!" Hikari smiled.

Then, Megumi wrote something on her paper. 'Ohayo, let's get to the classroom._'_

Jun smiled and nodded, the four students headed to their classroom. As they left, they heard, perhaps, the whole student body, shouted.

"JA NE! S.A. GAKUSEI!!" they chorused. The four students just smiled and went their way.

As they entered their room. There were 2 people waiting inside. The guys smiled and greeted them.

"Ohayo!" the 2 chorused.

"Ohayo, Ryuu, Tadashi." Hikari smiled.

Tadashi, got up and went to Akira. He smiled but Akira frowned.

"What?" Akira asked.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD……" Tadashi said with puppy dog eyes. Just then, Akira hit him with a pan. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Here we go again." Megumi wrote at her notebook. They just smiled.

Hikari noticed that another guy was missing. She looked around.

"Eh? Ryuu, Takishima is still not here?" Hikari asked. Ryuu was going to answer but another voice interrupted.

"Missing me already?" a deep, serious and mocking voice said.

Hikari looked around and saw a guy with a light brown hair standing behind her, so close that their noses were almost touching. She backed away, holding her chest.

"Don't come so close! You'll kill me of fright!" Hikari shouted. "And who said I that I miss you?!" Hikari added.

"You did, you just said it." Kei stated in a totally uncaring voice. Then, it hit her. She thought of what she just said.

_'And who said that **I MISS YOU?! **Damn, I did say it..',_ this is what's going on inside her mind.

Kei noticed that she was blushing but he shrugged it off. He smiled secretly. Then, Hikari shook her head and was once again full of energy.

"Takishima! I'll challenge you in every period we have today!" Hikari said, pointing a finger at him.

"Whatever. Suit yourself , Ni-san." Kei said with a teasing smile, and then left.

Hikari was humiliated again. She was really angry at Takishima. Akira went to her and calmed her down.

"Here, take some of my French Tea, it's good." Akira smiled.

"Arigatou, Akira-chan." Hikari smiled cutely at her.

Akira just looked at her and then, her true nature was revealed.

"AHHH!! Hikari-chan kawaii!!!!" Akira squealed.

"Oh..haha.." Hikari reacted.

"Hey, stop acting so disgusting and make some food please." Tadashi interrupted, drooling while waiting for the food.

"Shut Up." Akira said as he hit him with a pot. Everybody sweat dropped.

The whole day passed and in every period, Takishima had beaten Hikari. She was walking home alone and it was already 6 p.m.

"_*sigh*_ I've been defeated again. I can't believe this! He's always there to defeat me! Unfair!" Hikari said to herself.

Little did she know that there was someone following her, and that someone frowned when Hikari talked about Kei. Then, the person left when Hikari entered the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_OHHH...I wonder who that is?..haha..so? how was it? was it bad? haha! wait for the upcoming chapters to see what'll happen next ok? please feel free to leave comments and/or flames..I'm sure it'll help me improve my writing skills..thank you!_

**May 08, 2009 [Friday; 08:43 p.m.] **

**Philippines**


	2. Section 2: The Dense One

_Weeee! Chapter 2 is here! Fast eh? haha...I finished it earlier so I posted it at once before I forget...hehe.._

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Special A.**

_enjoy!!!! 33333_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Section 2: The Dense One**

Days passed by as usual, the same Takishima Kei beating Hanazono Hikari is still the main talk in the Academy. It was a rainy afternoon, the S.A. class was spending their time in their **Special** classroom drinking their **Special** tea and eating their **Special **food made by the **Special** Akira Toudou. Yup, everything was **special **today. Well, Tadashi was really enjoying this special rainy dusk because Akira cooked so much food and he was practically trying it all.

"You're a pig." Akira said.

"Agree." Ryuu, Jun and Megumi [using her notebook] said.

"Don't care." Tadashi smiled and continued to eat.

They all laughed and they spent their time together in that room. Just then, Kei entered, sweating and wet like crazy. He walked over to the table and sat beside Hikari and Ryuu. Hikari and Ryuu looked at him, confused.

"What's up Kei??" Ryuu asked.

"Its..those..fan..girls.." Kei panted. Hikari looked at him and laughed.

"YOU'RE PANTING BECAUSE OF FAN GIRLS?! That's new." Hikari teased.

Kei glared at her and she immediately closed her mouth. She looked back at him.

"Can you just concentrate on beating me and stop talking so much." Kei said.

"Ano..Kei..don't be so mean to her." Jun said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it! I won't lose to you!" Hikari said as she stood up and was going to go home but she stopped before she reached the door. She looked back at them and smiled.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"I forgot to bring an umbrella." Hikari laughed nervously.

"I have o---" Tadashi was suppose to offer his umbrella but he was stopped when Ryuu put in pastries in his mouth. Tadashi was shocked but continued to eat as well.

"I think Kei has an umbrella! Why don't you go home with him?" Ryuu said. They all looked at Kei and as Jun got the meaning of Ryuu's sentence, he insisted. He pulled Kei up and pushed him towards Hikari.

"Hey, What the? This isn't mi--" Kei didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Jun opened the umbrella and pushed them out.

"Have fun going home!" Ryuu shouted.

"Take Care of Hikari for us!" Jun shouted. Then, they closed the door. Hikari and Kei were left outside.

"Whew, I wish Hikari will realize how much Kei likes her." Ryuu said.

"WAIT! WHAT IF THAT MONSTER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SWEET HIKARI?!." Akira said, angry at the guys.

"Don't worry Akira. You know Kei." Tadashi said, his mouth full of food.

"YES, I KNOW HIM! HE'S A MONSTER!" Akira continued shouting, punching Tadashi non-stop.

"Oh man! Why is it always me?!" Tadashi cried while being punched and kicked by Akira.

"Ok, ok. Stop it already. Hikari will be fine." Ryuu told Akira. Jun and Megumi nodded.

"Akira-chan, don't worry, ok?" Megumi wrote. Akira sighed and nodded.

"So what are we going to do now?" Akira asked, she stopped punching Tadashi already.

"What if we play our music?" Jun smiled while Megumi nodded. The three stood up and Ryuu went over to the twins.

"Why don't we just go home. Ok?" Ryuu said, smiling at the twins. The twins blushed and hugged Ryuu.

"Ok…" Jun and Megumi said. Ryuu, Akira and Tadashi sighed in relief. They all went home.

**~Kei and Hikari ~**

"What's up with them?" Hikari asked, totally confused.

"Those guys…" Kei whispered, then, he looked at Hikari but decided to just look straight ahead to avoid blushing.

"Takishima, do you know why they want us to go home together?" Hikari said, a hint of innocence in her voice.

"How would I know?" Kei lied. _'how dense can you get?!'_ he thought.

"Oh, okay." Hikari smiled. Kei just looked at her and sighed.

_'I'm hopeless.'_ He thought.

They reached the Hanazono property. Mr. Hanazono invited Kei to come in. They talked about lots of stuff while Hikari went up to change her clothes. She entered her room and changed into a sleeveless white shirt and 'short' shorts. She was simple yet sexy. Then, she ran down to say goodbye to Kei. She saw Kei stood up just in time when she came down.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Hikari asked. Kei nodded, not really looking at her.

"Yeah, I have to do some things." Kei said, this time, he looked up and saw what Hikari was wearing. He gulped. _'God, so sexy.' _He thought as he bit his lips to force his blush down. Mr. Hanazono saw this.

"Kei, stop those thoughts." Mr. Hanazono warned him. Kei cleared his throat.

"Oh. Uhm…Uh..I'm going now. Thank you Mr. Hanazono." Kei said, turning his back on Hikari.

"Ok, tell your dad I said hello." Mr. Hanazono said. Kei nodded and then left. Hikari was still standing there, wondering what his father and Kei talked about.

"Dad, what was that about?" Hikari asked. Mr. Hanazono sighed.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Mr. Hanazono said.

"Oh..okay..I'll do my homework then." Hikari smiled, she skipped happily towards her bedroom, leaving his father behind.

"Such a dense girl. I can tell that Kei likes her." He said. Then, Mrs. Hanazono went to join Mr. Hanazono.

"I doubt if she will find a husband.." Mrs. Hanazono sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_ohhh...Perverted Kei..what was he thinking? haha! I think I'll add more 'P' things here..ahaha! Comment please! :D_

**May 08, 2009 [Friday; 09:52 pm]**

**Philippines**


	3. Section 3: Meet The Presidents

_I'm glad that I've got readers..hehe..I thought the story has a lame start...whew.. ^_^ ehehe...thanks readers and thanks for the reviews.. :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A. It's all from Minami Maki.. ^_^**

_Chapter 3 is here! enjooooooooooy..! ^_^_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Section 3: Meet the PRESIDENTS.**

The next days were like usual but Kei and Hikari were always caught together because their friends insist that number 1 and number 2 should always be attached. There were also rumors circulating that they were dating.

"What's the connection? I don't like being near my enemy. And so many rumors were created, like, _'Hanazono and Takishima are dating?!'_ I heard that once." Hikari said, Ryuu, Akira and Tadashi were with her and they were walking out of the academy.

"Don't mind them Hikari. This is a great chance though. You can spy on Kei to know his weakness." Ryuu smiled, hoping that the lie will work.

"She doesn't have to spy on Kei." Tadashi said with this, Akira nodded.

"I agree with this freak!" Akira said, she went to Hikari and hugged her. "HIKARI-CHAN!!! DON'T GO NEAR THAT MONSTER! HE MIGHT DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU!" Akira said, crying anime tears.

"Don't worry Akira, I won't let him harm me." Hikari assured Akira. "And Ryuu, you know that I can beat him on my own even without spying on him right?" She added.

"Then don't stick around him so much if you don't need to spy on him." A voice of a girl interrupted.

"huh? Who talked?" Tadashi asked. They looked around and saw a very pretty girl with pink hair.

"Leave MY Takishima Kei alone!" the girl said. They raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your Takishima?" They chorused.

"wait, Who are you?" Akira asked.

"I am the W.L.T.C. president. Ushikubo Sakura." She said.

"oh…." Hikari simply replied. Sakura fell, anime-style, at her reaction.

"You! You will just say "oh…" after facing the great Ushikubo Sakura?!" she said.

"erm..I don't even know what W.L.T.C. means." Hikari said, laughing innocently.

"Right, and you're not from this school right?" Tadashi said, pointing at Sakura's uniform. Ryuu nodded.

"Kokusen." Ryuu said, simply.

"So, what is this W.L.T.C.?" Akira asked, completely ignoring the school topic. Sakura laughed and closed her eyes, feeling the emotions of the introduction.

"It means, **W**e **L**ove -**T**akishima- **C**lub! Impressed?" Sakura said but as she opened her eyes, she saw that the S.A. students were gone. "HANAZONO! LEAVE KEI ALONE OK?!" Sakura shouted at them.

"I'm not going to leave him alone because he's my rival! Good luck to you though! And we're not dating!" Hikari shouted back as they left Sakura alone. Sakura was really pissed off and decided to think of a plan.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"OHAYO!!! HIKARI-SAMA!!!!" the student body shouted.

"Morning. Why are you guys shouting so loudly today?" Hikari asked.

"It's the order of the President!" a guy said.

"President?" Hikari repeated. Then, a guy with glasses came in.

"Ohayo, Hanazono-san." He said, bowing.

"Oh, hello Kakei-san." Hikari smiled.

Kakei Hajime, the student council President, suddenly stopped. The students all looked at him and realized that the President was blushing. They smiled.

"Uh? Hajime??" Hikari asked, confused. "Hajime..Uhm..President? are you okay?" Hikari repeated, trying to wake him up from his reverie.

All of a sudden, Hajime smiled and ran to Hikari, as if wanting to hug her.

"HIKARI! You called me by my first name!!" Hajime shouted.

"EH?!?!?!" Hikari managed to utter while Hajime was running towards her. "No, STOP!" She shouted.

Hajime was so close but he didn't have the chance to hug his beloved Hikari because a foot kicked him.

"Kakei-san!!" the student body chorused. They ran to him and helped him up.

Hikari looked at the guy who kicked the president. It was none other than, Kei. He looks serious. Then, Kei looked at Hikari as he dragged her towards their classroom.

"Oi! Chotto!" Hikari said as she stopped and pulled her wrist off of Kei's hand. She ran towards the president.

"Bring him to the clinic ok? And tell him to keep away from me if he wants to live." Hikari said.

The student body nodded and brought Hajime to the clinic. Then, Hikari went back to the waiting Kei near the door to their room hallway. She looked at him fiercely. She stood up in front of him. She was looking up because Kei was perfectly 19 cm taller than her. Kei looked down to see her angry face.

"What?" Kei asked.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hikari said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just saved you." Kei said.

"Takishima, it's not your job to keep an eye on me." Hikari said as she started to walk.

"I wa—" Kei was going to explain but Hikari interrupted him.

"I don't need your help at everything! Just leave me alone ok?!" Hikari shouted as she walked away. Kei just stared at her back.

"Then, I'm sorry." he whispered to himself. He decided to go back to his house and skip class.

Sakura, the president of W.L.T.C., witnessed it all. She saw Kei looking depressed when Hikari shouted at him. She decided to follow him. After catching up to him, she shouted.

"Kei!" Sakura shouted.

Kei looked back. He saw the leader of his fans club. He knew her of course.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"I saw what happened to you and Hikari a while ago." Sakura said.

Kei just looked at her in a bored way. Sakura witnessed his expression. Sakura slowly walked beside him and when she was already next to him, she made a move to hug him but he stepped away. Sakura was shocked.

"Why are you stepping away from me?" Sakura asked. "Don't you like me? Even just a bit?" she added.

"No." Kei simply said.

Sakura expected to hear this but it was still such a big blow to her.

"Why?! Why can't you like me as much as you like Hanazono?!" Sakura blurted out. Kei was taken aback at what she said. He couldn't believe that someone out of S.A. and out of Hakusenkan knew about that.

"What? You can't believe it that I know you like Hikari?" Sakura said, as she wiped her tears away. "I've been observing you for the past month and I can see that your glances are always towards her." Sakura said.

"I don't care if you know that I like her." Kei said as he started walking away but stopping midway. "Oh yeah, If you already know that I like her, then don't bother stalking me from now on. Go back to Kokusen and study." Kei said, not even looking back.

"You just wait! I'll make her disappear so that you can notice me!" Sakura shouted but Kei just shrugged her off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I kind of altered Sakura's personality...OMG! What will Sakura do to make Hikari disappear..?! lol..so, what do you think about Sakura being an antagonist? hehe..Don't worry, I'll make her a good girl on later chapters..or at least maybe I think I will..haha! :D RxR! :D_

**May 11, 2009 [Sunday; 1:38pm]**

**Philippines**


	4. Section 4: Sakura's Plan

_Uhm..here's chapter 4...enjoy.._

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Section 4: Sakura's Plan**

There were so many books on top of her desk but it seems that she is not in the mood of reading. She kept turning the pages, not even reading a single word.

"What do you think happened to her?" Akira asked Tadashi.

"I don't know, ask her yourself." Tadashi replied.

'_Just leave me alone..I didn't mean that..but he was just so..argh..!'_ Hikari thought as she stared into space. Everyone was just looking at her, confused at her actions.

"What's gotten into her?" Megumi wrote at her notebook.

"I have no idea." Jun replied. They looked back at her and saw her stood up.

"AHHHH!! I need to relax! I'm going to go out okay? I'll be back in a few minutes!" Hikari told them.

"uhm..are you sure Hikari-chan?" Jun said.

"Looks like it's going to rain" Tadashi said, looking outside the window.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just going to take a stroll." Hikari smiled at them.

"Well, take care!" Megumi wrote at her notebook as Hikari went out of the room.

"So…when can we eat snacks? Please Akira. Make some food!!!" Tadashi pleaded. Akira sighed and proceeded to make some Italian pastries, making Tadashi shout with joy.

Hikari went out to the school yard and started to run. She was just relaxing her nerves when she heard a cry of help.

"HELP MEEEEEE!!!" a girl shouted.

Hikari looked around, there was no one there so she decided to follow the voice.

"Someone's in trouble! I need to help her!" Hikari said as she rushed into the woods in the school yard. There, she saw a girl, tied up on a chair and was shouting for help.

"Sakura?!" Hikari shouted.

"HIKARI-SAN!! Help me!" Sakura cried.

"Hai!" Hikari said as she rushed over to help her, she untied Sakura and let her go but in the end, she got tied up to the chair.

"Huh? What happened? Why am I the one who's tied here?" Hikari said. She looked around and she saw Sakura, smirking.

"Well, well. Not as strong as I imagined aren't you Hanazono? You're too soft and too naïve." Sakura said.

"What? Why did you tie me here?!" Hikari asked, trying hard to break free from the chains and the ropes.

"Nothing, I thought that once you're gone, perhaps Kei will finally notice me." Sakura said.

"What?! Gone?! What are you going to do to me?!" Hikari said, still struggling to break free.

"I'm not going to do anything, I'll let them take over." Sakura said, then, three drunk-looking guys appeared behind her. "I'll leave these three perverts with you. At least when your 'precious thing' is taken away, you'll leave and die miserably." Sakura said, laughing her heart out.

"WHAT?! Once I get out of here, you'll see!" Hikari said as she tried to untie the chains but she couldn't.

"Oh right, you can't get out of there, I've put in some, hmm..how should I say this, some **'prevent-hikari-from-getting-out'** magic in that chains..haha!" Sakura said as she started to walk away. "Oh, I forgot, you can do anything you want to her once I'm gone, just make sure she won't escape." Sakura added as she walked away.

Hikari was chained on the chair, her hands were behind her back and her feet was also chained to the ground making her unable to move. She was staring fiercely at the guys who looked like they were just drinking alcohol. The guys were slowly walking towards her.

"Mmmm..looks delicious don't you think?" the 1st guy said as he stared at Hikari from head to toe.

"Look at her hair, its so long and shiny, makes me want to eat it." The 2nd guy said, caressing her hair and smelling it.

"And their uniforms are different from those normal students..well, shall we start having our feast?" the 3rd guy said.

"Okay!" the 2 other guys chorused and they started to slowly undress her top.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hikari shouted. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she added as she tried to kick them but failed, she prevented her tears to fall and kept on fighting but too late, her blouse came off.

*****************************************************************TOOOOOOOOOOT**************************************************************************

Kei was walking towards the green house. He entered the room and saw everyone looking at him with worried eyes. He looked at them, confused.

"What is it?" Kei asked.

"Have you seen Hikari? She said she was going out for just a few minutes." Akira said, worried while strangling Tadashi.

"Sto—opp..I…ca..can't…bre..a..breathe.." Tadashi muttered while being strangled to death by Akira.

"And it's been an hour since she got out." Ryuu added.

"What? Where did she go?" Kei asked, getting agitated.

"I think she said somewhere to relax." Jun said.

"Where is that?" Megumi wrote.

"School Yard." Kei and Akira both said.

"Whoa, you two really knows her that much." Tadashi said.

Kei hurried out and went to look for Hikari. When he reached the school yard, he saw that no one was there. So he shouted with all his might.

"HIKARI!!! HIKARI!!!!!" Kei shouted. "please, be safe." He whispered to himself as he started to search the whole school yard and then he remembered something.

'_You just wait! I'll make her disappear so that you can notice me!' _he thought.

"That's right! She said that! I have to find her quick." Kei told himself. Then, after so much running, he ended up inside the school yard woods. He heard laughter and shouts and then he heard a familiar voice.

"HELP!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY--!! AHHHHH!!! STOPP!! PLEASE!!" Hikari shouted as her skirt came off. She was still trying to hold back her tears. Her eyes were forming tears but her face was tough, she didn't want to cry, she wanted to fight if only she can get out of the chain that was binding her.

Kei heard her shout, he rushed to her and what he saw shocked him. It was Hikari, her under garments was the only thing that is not taken off. She was sweating because of trying to fight and the 3 guys were attacking her, one was kissing her neck, the other one caressing her hand and the other one was getting lower. Upon seeing this, Kei eyes turned black. He punched and kicked the 3 guys until they were knocked down and unconscious. Kei went to Hikari, he ripped the chains apart and lend Hikari his uniform.

"Here. It's okay now." Kei said as Hikari sat on the ground, staring blankly into space.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Kei asked as he touched her face. This woke Hikari and she shouted.

"Don't touch me!" Hikari shouted as she fought and hit Kei on his face. She kept on struggling until Kei shouted.

"HIKARI! It's me! Takishima!!" he shouted, shaking Hikari so that she'll see that he just saved her.

Upon hearing the word "Takishima", Hikari's eyes, from being blank, went back to normal. She looked at the guy facing her with worry in his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, tears came out of her eyes. She kept on crying as she hugged her body tightly.

"Hikari, don't worry, I'm here." Kei said as he held her in his arms.

"Takishima..they..they.." Hikari tried to say something but she was interrupted by her own sobs.

"Shh..You'll be fine, I'm here with you, ok?" Kei said, smiling at her.

Hikari looked at Kei, she saw him smiling. Her tears kept on falling and she couldn't help it anymore, she needed warmth so she threw herself over Kei and hugged him tightly, as if her life depended on him.

"You were so late!!!!! I was so afraid!! You…you.." Hikari continued to cry on Kei's chest.

"I'm sorry." Kei said, hugging her and stroking her hair.

"I….I.." Hikari started but she can't find the words to say.

"Its okay, at least you're fine, c'mon I'll get you home." Kei said.

He carried her, bridal style and walked to his home. That's right, they were walking towards HIS home. Hikari realized that the path is not towards her home so she asked.

"Where are you taking me?" Hikari asked.

"To my house." Kei said.

"What? Why?!" Hikari asked, again.

"You want your dad to see your current state? He'll be worried to death." Kei stated.

Hikari just nodded and relaxed in Kei's arms. Kei smiled at their current state. _'I hope she'll soon find out that I like her.'_ He thought.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_whew..hope you liked this chapter...don't hate Sakura too much ok?? haha...gotta go now and write he next one...wait for it! More sweet things coming up..or maybe "P" things..haha.._

**May 13, 2009 [Wednesday; 12:29 p.m.]**

**Philippines**


	5. Section 5: At His House

_ok, I'm back with a new chapter..thanks for the comments and thank you for adding this story to your favorites! Thank you! Xie Xie! Arigato! Kamsahamnida! hahaha.. ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.A. ok?**

_here you go!_

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Section 5: At His House**

They arrived at his house. His house was big but Hikari's eyes were much bigger. It's her first time being inside a mansion. Hikari saw two maids with towels in each hand. She looked at herself and realized that she was soaking wet.

_'oh right. It rained. I wonder why I didn't notice.' _Hikari mentally scold herself. The maids greeted them.

"Konbanwa Kei-sama, Hanazono-sama." They greeted.

"Would you like a towel to dry yourself master?" the maid asked.

"No, thank you. Don't bother us." Kei told his maids.

"Hai, we understand." His maids replied and they walked away.

Kei walked upstairs and went to his room, still carrying Hikari. Hikari was still shocked at how big Kei's house was. She got back in reality after Kei put her in his bed. Hikari looked at him. Kei headed towards his bathroom and closed the door, not even saying a single word.

"Quiet much?" Hikari said to herself.

"I heard that." Kei reacted inside the bathroom.

"oh, he heard me. Sugoi." Hikari smiled.

She took the time to look around his room. His room was warm and it has a bookshelf and a computer.

"It seems like he's always busy." Hikari said, looking at the files everywhere. She sighed. "But his room is warm. Totally his opposite." Hikari smiled.

"Don't make false judgment." Kei replied as he got out of the bathroom while drying his hair.

"EH?! Finished already? So fast." Hikari said, looking at Kei but after a while, she regretted it.

Kei was topless. He only have a towel to cover his _"little one"._ Hikari, after realizing the situation, blushed but she didn't realize that she was still staring at Kei. When Kei saw this, he smirked and choked back his laughter. He decided to tease Hikari.

"Enjoying the view?" Kei teased. Hikari blushed more after hearing his question then threw a pillow at him.

"I'm going to the other rooms you have in your house." Hikari said as she started to get up but as she tried to take a step, she felt a sharp pain on her ankle.

"Itai!!" she hissed, obviously keeping the pain to herself and not letting Kei hear and know that she's hurt. She held her ankle, it seems that it was hurt after so much struggling while it was bound by the chain. She felt someone carry her and put her to bed.

"I heard that. Your feet were bruised by the chains. Just stay here, I won't do anything to you." Kei said as he got dressed. Once he was dressed up, he threw something at Hikari.

"uh? What's this for?" Hikari asked, looking at a big t-shirt on her hand.

"You don't plan to dress up?" Kei said, pointing at Hikari.

Hikari looked at herself and realized that she was just covered with Kei's school uniform and her under garments was almost showing because the uniform was still wet from the rain. Kei was staring at her, blushing as he did so, as Hikari looked up, she threw a pillow at him, again. This woke Kei from his dream.

"What?" Kei asked, holding the pillow.

"Are you going to stare at me forever? Turn around and let me change! I can't get up remember?" Hikari said, blushing.

"Oh, right. Uh..Tell me when you're done." Kei said as he turned around and walked over to the corner to get the first aid kit.

Hikari quickly changed her clothes while occasionally looking at Kei to see if he was trying to peek.

"I'm done." Hikari said.

Kei turned around and looked at Hikari in his clothes. Hikari was too small for Kei's shirt. She often pulls up the sleeve of the shirt to stop it from revealing her shoulder.

'_Damn, too sexy for words. __***breathe***__ control yourself Takishima Kei!__***breathe***__'_ Kei thought.

"What are you staring at?" Hikari asked, Kei came back to reality and walked towards her.

"Nothing, I'm going to treat your wounds ok?" Kei said, sitting beside her.

"No, I can do it myself." Hikari said as she tried to take the kit from Kei but she was stopped by a piercing feeling on her hand.

"Itaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" She shouted this time, she held her wrist and realized that it was bruised and had many wounds.

"See, I told you I'll do it." Kei said as he took her hand and treated it.

Hikari just stared at him. They were silent for a few minutes when Hikari asked something while staring at Kei.

"Takishima, how did you know I was there? In the woods?" she asked.

"I didn't, I just ended up there." Kei said.

"Oh, why did you look for me anyway?" She asked again.

"Because they said you were missing." He said.

"Were you worried?" she asked.

"Why do you have so many questions?" he asked back.

"Why can't you answer my questions then?" she asked again.

"Why can't you just shut it and let me treat your wound?" he said, looking at her now bleeding wound [again] and worry clearly evident in his eyes.

Hikari looked at him and decided to stop talking. Kei realized that Hikari stopped asking him things so he found this chance to tease her.

"See, you lost again. Second placer." Kei said.

"Huh?" Hikari said, totally confused.

"You're the first one to keep quiet." Kei said. Hikari finally understood and she was pissed. She pushed Kei off of his own bed that made him fall, head first.

"Hey! That hurts!" Kei reacted.

"Serves you right. Eh?" Hikari said as she looked at her bleeding wrist.

"Baka! See! You made it bleed again!" Kei said, he made a motion to take her wrist but he saw that the t-shirt was off of her shoulder, he looked away. Hikari frowned.

"What is it Takishima?" Hikari asked, slowly coming closer to look at Kei and check if he has a fever or something. Kei looked back at her, blushing at how close Hikari was to him. He reached out his hand and pulled up the sleeve of Hikari's shirt.

"Please be careful." he managed to say. Hikari quickly backed away, blushing. Kei sighed.

'_If this continues, I won't be able to control myself anymore." _Kei thought. He grabbed her wrist and started treating her wound again. Neither of them talked until Hikari broke the deafening silence.

"Takishima." She whispered.

"hm?" Kei replied, while putting cream on her wound.

"Arigato gozaimasu." She said. "kei." She added in a faint voice that was barely audible.

Kei looked at her, shocked at what she just said. Unfortunately for Hikari, Kei heard the last word. She was looking at her feet, Kei can feel that she was blushing. He stopped treating her wound. He held her chin and lifted her face so that she was now facing him. She was as red as tomato while he was just smirking.

"What did you just say?" He said, slowly nearing his face to hers.

"uhmm..nothing..Takishima." she said, not sure of what to say next.

"Can you say it again? My name." Kei said. Now, their foreheads are touching.

"I…I…don't know how…" Hikari whispered while pouting. Kei saw her pouting lips, he blushed.

'_I can't take it take it anymore! Just one..please, just one..' _He thought.

He slowly moved his head forward and a second later, his lips were touching hers. Hikari's eyes widened at the sudden action. She wanted to pull away but she felt Kei's hand on her waist, pushing her closer to him. Kei was so into the simple kiss while Hikari was still shocked. She was against it until she felt Kei's lips moving and nibbling her own.

_'This….this…..feels good..' _She thought.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and she started to respond to Kei's kisses. She put her unwounded arm around Kei's neck. Kei smiled in between the kiss. He pulled Hikari closer to him and deepened their kiss. Kei and Hikari were running out of breath but before they pulled away, Kei ended the kiss with a lick on Hikari's lower lip. Once again, Hikari's eyes shot wide open when she felt Kei's tongue on her lip. She quickly pulled away, red as a tomato. They were still so close to each other because kei haven't released Hikari's waist. Hikari avoided looking at Kei while Kei just stared at her, also blushing but smiling.

_'Fantastic.'_ Kei thought happily. He held Hikari's face and made her face him. He saw that she was blushing too much and he smiled.

"Are you alright?" Kei asked, slightly panting. Hikari nodded.

"Wha..what did we just…do?" Hikari asked, out of breath and with her mind still floating elsewhere. Kei just smiled.

"It's a reward for you 'coz you successfully called my name." Kei said, smiling. Hikari frowned, her innocence back in action.

"Huh? Why did you give me a reward by just calling your name? The guys always call you by your name, especially Akira, you should give them all rewards." Hikari said while thinking deeply, totally oblivious of Kei's current feelings.

Kei looked at her and straightened his face. He sighed. Hikari just looked at her making weird questions like, "huh?", "why?" and "did I say something bad?" He sighed again.

"Hey, Takishima, why do you keep on sighing?" Hikari asked, totally forgetting what just happened between them.

Kei looked at her and saw her innocent look.

'_We just shared a kiss and now she's back to her old self again?! How can that be?!'_ he sighed again and pushed her to his bed.

"Nothing, go to sleep and rest so that you can have energy to fight me tomorrow." Kei said, tucking her to bed.

"Uhm..where will you sleep then?" Hikari asked.

"Beside you of course." Kei replied as he took his usual place on his bed, next to Hikari.

Hikari was frozen on the spot. She was going to stand up but a hand kept her from doing so. Kei's hand was on her stomach, preventing her from moving.

"eh, Takishima, it's really not comfortable for me…" Hikari started.

"Shh..just go to sleep." Kei said, gently stroking her hair.

"*sigh*uhh...I..I.." Hikari said as she struggled out of Kei's grasp.

"relax and go to sleep." Kei said in a gentle voice.

"*sigh* hai.." Hikari said and with that, she fell asleep.

Kei looked at the girl in front of him. He smiled. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You know, I'm glad that you're the one I love although I hate you for being dumb....sleep well." He smiled and fell asleep, his head on top of hers.

**~Next Morning~**

"WAHHHHHHHH!! TAKISHIMA!!!" Hikari shouted. Kei just looked at her with an eyebrow up.

"What?" he said in a cool voice.

"WHY AM I WEARING MY CLOTHES?!" Hikari shouted.

"Because you can't wear my uniform at school." Kei said as he fixed his tie.

"WHAT I MEAN IS WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHES?!" Hikari shouted more. Kei thought of something, something evil.

"Me." He said, eyeing Hikari from head to toe. "I didn't think that you have…" He started. "A nice body." He added, smirking.

Hikari blushed. She slowly walked her way towards Kei and when she got near enough.

"Takishima…." she started, Kei just looked at her. "You…you…" she continued.

Then all of a sudden, she started to attack Kei. Punching, kicking, and throwing things at him with matching shouts like, "how dare you!?" and "idiot!". But Kei just smirked and continued to avoid Hikari's attacks. After a while, Hikari got tired and straightened herself up.

"Ah.. Tired already?" Kei teased.

"Shut up, I'm going to school." Hikari said as she got out of Kei's room.

Kei just looked at her and went out to go to school.

"Hikari, I'm going with you." Kei said, walking beside Hikari.

"Whatever." Hikari replied, giving him a cold treatment.

When they arrived at school, many people were looking at them. Gossip started to circulate among the students as they passed by.

"Are they dating?"

"That's too cool!"

"No way, Sakura said they weren't."

Upon hearing the name Sakura, Kei turned around with a dark aura surrounding him. Hikari also stopped, she felt that Kei will start to attack any moment. So she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Kei looked at her and she stared at him.

"Don't bother." Hikari said. Kei nodded in agreement and they walked away.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

_ya! I'm going to sleep now..good night.. ^_^_

**May 18, 2009 [Monday; 10:47 pm]**

**Philippines**


	6. Section 6: What Happened After That

**yay! I'm back people! :D Sorry for the long wait...I celebrated my birthday last week and the net connection's been down for some time..so I apologive! *bows down***

**Well, here it is...enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own..^_^**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Section 6: What Happened After That...**

They entered the tea house. Akira was a little early that day. Upon seeing Hikari, she immediately shouted.

"HIKARI!!!" Akira shouted as she ran to hug Hikari. Then she pointed an accusing finger at Kei.

"YOU! What did you do to my Hikari-chan?!" Akira asked.

"Nothing." Kei said as he walked towards his usual spot.

"Sigh, don't be so noisy in the morning Akira." Tadashi said as he entered the room.

"Shut up!" Akira shouted as she stepped on Tadashi's back and jumped on it.

"Ah! Gomen Gomen!!!" Tadashi uttered but the fight continued.

Hikari went to her usual seat, quietly waiting for something to happen. The rest were just looking at her, she was holding her clothes and was in daze.

_'He couldn't really have seen it. He didn't. What if he did?!' _Hikari thought, arguing with herself in her mind.

Akira decided to talk to her.

"Ehm, Hikari-chan, are you okay?" Akira asked, sitting next to her.

"……………." Hikari didn't say anything, still holding her clothes near her chest.

"Hikari?" Tadashi asked as he waved his hand in front of her.

"……………." Hikari still didn't reply. Kei noticed her, he sighed and decided to tell her the truth.

"I was just joking earlier." Kei suddenly said, this made everyone look at him.

"What? What is it?" Akira asked, standing up and grabbing Kei's collar. Then, slowly, they saw Hikari's head turn to Kei, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" Hikari started to speak. Everybody just looked at them.

"Yeah." Kei simply said.

**.........................................................................................................................................................SILENCE........................................................................................................................................................................**

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Hikari let out a loud, relaxed sigh and ended the silent atmosphere..

"What was that about?" Ryuu asked, sipping his tea.

"I have no idea." Jun said.

"Look at her, she's dancing." Megumi wrote.

Indeed, Hikari was dancing, Akira and Tadashi just looked at her. Kei just continued typing on his laptop, laughing.

"Whew, I thought you saw my…" Hikari said but stopped midway of the sentence because everybody stared at her. Kei, too, looked at her, interested in what she was going to say.

"What? What did he see?" Tadashi asked, smiling knowingly.

"You thought I saw what?" Kei asked, urging her to continue, everyone was waiting too.

"Ahhh..you know..erm..nothing." Hikari lied while nervously laughing. Kei laughed again, teasing her. An angry pulse appeared on her head as she looked at Kei but her eyes caught Kei's lips, she squeaked, looked away and blushed.

'_Why am I remembering this now?!' _Hikari thought as she remembered their kiss.

"Something wrong Hikari?" Akira asked. Kei looked at her and noticed that Hikari was avoiding his gaze. He laughed which made everyone look at him in a weird way.

"Kei, you've been laughing way too much today." Ryuu pointed out. Kei smiled.

"What's wrong with that? Don't you find her amusing?" Kei said.

"Right. Amusingly weird." Tadashi said. Kei laughed again.

"Watch this." Kei said to the guys. He turned to Hikari, "Hikari!" he called her.

"What?" Hikari said as she looked back at Kei. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Kei smiled evilly. Hikari continued to stare at him until she noticed that his lips were moving. Kei bit his lower lip and slowly licked it. Hikari's eyes widened as her mouth dropped to the ground. She rushed to Kei and hit him in the back of his head.

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hikari shouted, completely mortified.

"I'm not doing anything." Kei laughed while rubbing the back of his head and making kissing sounds.

"STOP IT!!!!" Hikari shouted as she went to her seat and covered her ears. Kei laughed loudly.

"Nice results." Kei laughed.

"Ohhhkay…I think I know what happened." Tadashi smiled.

"Me too." Ryuu agreed.

"Good job Kei-kun." Jun smiled.

"I think I'm going to faint." Akira said, walking away towards her kitchen.

Ryuu, Jun and Megumi started playing chess while Tadashi was waiting for the food. Hikari was eyeing Kei and Kei was smirking evilly.

"What the hell, this guy is mocking me." Hikari whispered.

"Yeah, I am mocking you." Kei whispered back. Hikari sweat dropped.

"As usual, he heard me." Hikari said.

After a few minutes, Akira came out of the kitchen, bringing with her trays of sandwiches. Tadashi jumped and went near Akira.

"AKIRA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Tadashi suddenly shouted while looking at the foods she made. Akira looked at Tadashi, wide-eyed and blushing. Everybody was shocked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, well, except for Megumi and Kei of course but Tadashi didn't seem to hear them.

"ITADAKIMASU!! Oh, I love the food!" Tadashi added. Akira was mad, really really mad.

"Karino Tadashi…." She started, her eyes blazing.

"Oh no, here it comes." Megumi wrote, scared. Tadashi looked at Akira.

"Uhm..I'm sor—" Tadashi began but it immediately ended because a punch came after the word "sor".

"Oh…" Kei started, forming a big 'oh' with his lips. "He said **'sor'** so he **SOARED** way up in the sky." Kei commented. Akira was still angry, Hikari forced her to sit down then calmed her down.

"Oh c'mon Akira, you know him." Hikari smiled.

"I hate that guy." Akira said.

The same as usual.

"Oh yeah, Hikari." Kei said, catching her attention.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Exams are coming, I hope you'll beat me now." Kei said. Hikari came back to reality as Kei's rival.

"SHUT UP! I'm DEFINITELY GOING TO BEAT YOU!" Hikari said with a triumphant smile.

"We'll see." Kei smirked which made Hikari become irritated.

Days passed by again with same things happening as usual.

**~After a week or two~**

S. still the same. Same people, same greenhouse, same tea time and same **RANK**. The test results came out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Hikari shouted as she saw the ranking.

**Special A-Class Ranking**

**01. Takishima Kei**

**02. Hanazono Hikari**

**03. Yamamoto Jun**

**04. Yamamoto Megumi**

**05. Karino Tadashi**

**06. Toudou Akira**

**07. Tsuji Ryuu**

"Wahahahaha.." Kei suddenly entered with a freakish laugh. Hikari looked at him, scared.

"What are you? Some kind of a Psycho?" Hikari asked, suddenly, she felt Kei's arm draped over her shoulder.

"C'mon let's celebrate!" Kei teased. Hikari felt an arrow hit her heart.

"No way! Why would **I **celebrate when **YOU **won?!" Hikari said as she ran towards the green house with Kei following her slowly.

"They started it again." Tadashi said.

"How come I'm always sixth?!" Akira said as she punched Tadashi.

"How come I always get punched?!" Tadashi asked as he flew.

"Oh, 3rd again." Jun smiled.

"I'm 4th." Megumi wrote.

"As usual, 7th." Ryuu sighed.

**~THE GREENHOUSE~**

They were doing the usual things until another surprise, surprised them. [**A/N: **redundant much?] The doors flew open.

"YOU?!" Everyone said. Some shouted.

Ushikubo Sakura. Upon seeing her, Kei stood up and went in front of Hikari. Hikari was in daze, remembering the day that she was almost taken advantage of. Kei, without thinking twice, held her hand and looked at her.

"Don't remember those things, it's in the past." Kei smiled. Hikari looked at him, still in daze.

"What are you doing here?" Kei asked, turning his attention to Sakura. Sakura looked at him.

"Nothing.." Sakura said slowly. Everyone looked at her.

"You went here for nothing? Don't try to act funny." Akira said.

"It's better if you leave before Kei turns evil." Ryuu advised her.

"Please be careful." Megumi wrote.

"Go away." Kei said simply. Sakura sighed.

"I'm here to apologize okay?!" Sakura shouted, blushing. _'This is embarrassing.'_ She thought.

"Apologize? After what you did to Hikari?" Kei said, darkness surrounded him. "You made her cry didn't you?!" Kei said, walking towards Sakura.

Sakura just stood there, afraid of Kei. Everyone was trying to keep Kei away from Sakura as much as possible.

"I'm really sorry." Sakura apologized again, now crying. Hikari, after hearing her sobs, woke up from her reverie and approached Sakura. She smiled.

"Don't worry. Apology accepted." Hikari smiled at Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura asked again.

"Please don't cry." Hikari said.

"You don't hate me?" Sakura asked. Hikari snorted.

"I did hate you for what you did but how can this fight end if **'some' **people don't know how to forgive?" Hikari said, glancing at Kei as he said the words 'some people'. Kei shrugged.

_'I did it for you.'_ Kei mouthed.

_'Just let it go. Ok?' _Hikari mouthed back. Kei sighed and nodded.

"So, we're okay now?" Sakura asked.

"Uhuh.. Don't worry." Hikari smiled. Then, all of a sudden, they became friends, as if nothing happened. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay, two idiots are here, I think we're going to explode sooner or later." Tadashi said.

"I hate how girls just fight one minute, then become friends again after that." Kei sweat dropped. "Well, as long as she's happy." Kei smiled as he looked at Hikari.

"Now that's what you call being in love." Ryuu said, looking at Kei. Then, Sakura took a look at her surroundings.

"Wow, you've got a nice greenhouse." Sakura said.

"yeah, oh I forgot to introduce you." Hikari said. "well, you know Takishima, Akira, Tadashi and Ryuu." Hikari said as Sakura smiled at all of them. "Then, here's Megumi and Jun, our twins." Hikari continued.

"Hello." Sakura said as she bowed to them. The 2 bowed back.

"Nice to meet you." Megumi wrote.

"I hope we can all be friends." Jun smiled.

Sakura looked up and saw the handsome boy in front of her. Her mouth was wide open and some drool was visible. Hikari laughed.

"Uhm. Sakura. You're drooling." Hikari laughed. Sakura woke up and a sipping sound was heard.

"Oh sorry. Uh, who are you again?" Sakura asked.

"Jun. Yamamoto Jun." Jun said, slowly backing away.

"Hi! I'm Sakura! Will you be mine?" Sakura said, straightforwardly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, excluding Megumi and Kei.

"Uhm. Sorry, I can't." Jun said but instead of crying, Sakura smiled more.

"It's okay. I can wait. Let's spend every moment of our life together!" Sakura said as she locked her arms around Jun's arm and they walked out of the greenhouse.

"WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU LIKE KEI?!" Hikari shouted at her.

"THE HECK WITH TAKISHIMA KEI!" Sakura shouted back. "NO OFFENSE BUT JUN IS MY MAN NOW! I'LL RETURN HIM BACK LATER!" Sakura shouted.

"RYUU!!!! MEGUMI!!!" Jun shouted too but they were instantly gone.

"No wait!" Ryuu shouted.

"Uhm..do you think Sakura's gonna be okay? You know, Jun's illness." Tadashi asked.

"I'm more worried about my brother." Megumi wrote.

"I think that girl can handle it." Kei said.

"Well, that was weird." Akira said.

"Maybe this'll be a good thing. Don't worry too much Megumi, Ryuu." Hikari said. Kei looked at her.

"Right, speaking of good things, what about the good thing I asked a while ago, about our celebration today?" Kei said. Hikari blushed.

"What the hell is up with you today Takishima?!" Hikari stood up. Kei, too, stood up from his seat and grabbed Hikari's hand.

"Nothing, I'm just being myself. So, shall we?" Kei said as he dragged her out.

'_I'll start my move, so that we can improve our relationship.'_ Kei thought.

'_What's up with this? What are you thinking Takishima?'_ Hikari thought, looking at Kei.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aiyo. I can't think of a better title..actually I can't think straight 'coz I'm making a desktop bacckground of Wu Chun [Fahrenheit] and Lee Min-Ho [F4 Korea]..haha..sorry for the lame title/chapter and also, thanks to all my readers and silent readers [if there are any]...RxR..mwah!**

**May 30, 2009 [Saturday; 4:44pm]**

**Philippines..**


	7. Section 7: Together, Disaster!

**YAAAA!! I'm back!! Curse my internet connection...it's been down again..sorry for not updating.. ^_^ Also, thanks for the comments! Please continue to read my story..! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: S.A. is not mine..**

**Here's chapter 7..enjoy..**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Section 7: Together, Disaster?!**

Kei brought Hikari in many places. They went inside shops, restaurants and arcades. Hikari was still observing Kei, she kept on thinking why Kei had been acting weird lately.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Kei asked Hikari, still holding her hand.

"Uhm, home?" Hikari said, still confused at what was happening. Kei smiled at her.

"This early? How about we go to the amusement park?" Kei suggested.

"Huh?" Hikari said as the message sank into her head. "Really?! Let's go then!" Hikari changed her mind and was the one who dragged Kei to the amusement park.

**~Theme Park~**

"Let's ride that!" Hikari pointed at the carousel. Kei sweat dropped.

'_Out of all the rides, she chooses the carousel, *sigh* just like Hikari.'_ Kei thought.

They were still holding hands because Hikari was dragging Kei around the place while Kei was in his own world, enjoying the feel of Hikari's hand in his.

"Hey Takishima…" Hikari started.

"What?" Kei asked, still in his dreamland, happily holding Hikari's hand.

"Let's ride the roller coaster." Hikari said, smiling. Kei's thoughts popped as he heard her suggestion.

"You sure you're not scared?" Kei asked. "It's your first time to ride that right?" Kei continued to tease her.

"So? What if it's my first time? And I'm not scared!" Hikari defended.

"Really? Then, I'll start a challenge, the first one who holds the other person loses and of course, I won't lose." Kei teased, letting go of Hikari's hand and at the same time regretting it.

"As if I'll hang on to you!" Hikari said, she stuck her tongue out to him and ran to the line. Kei followed behind.

"2 persons together." The crew said. Hikari was about to run and seat next to a guy who was alone but Kei, seeing this, immediately went in front of her and smiled evilly at the operator man.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Hikari shouted but Kei talked to the operator.

"We'll sit together." Kei said, evilly, the operator just nodded.

So, they sat together, Hikari trying her best to avoid touching Kei.

_'Damn, it's the first time I'll ride the coaster! I have to put my bravery at it's maximum level!'_ Hikari thought but she was sweating like crazy. Kei smiled secretly at what he was seeing.

_'This'll be pretty good.'_ Kei thought, holding on the rail.

Then, the ride started. The train went up and up and up and up!!!

'_Please let me live Lord!'_ Hikari said, closing her eyes, she was holding onto the rails so tight that it was slowly deforming. Kei saw her wither eyes closed, he neared his face to her ears.

"No closing of eyes allowed." Kei whispered. "Or you lose." He added, smiling.

Hikari immediately opened her eyes and frowned. "I'm not closing my eyes!" she shouted. Kei laughed.

_'I can do this!'_ Hikari thought.

Then, the train slowly went to the top, they were waiting for the 'pop!' that signals it to go down. Kei looked at Hikari, she was holding on the rails tightly.

"Ready?" Kei asked her.

"**BRING IT ON!!!!!!**" Hikari shouted with all her might to let all the fears out. Then, it popped, the train was moving fast. Kei was just relaxed and was enjoying the air that breathes on his hair while Hikari….

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAHHHH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she shouted, holding the rail tightly, it was beginning to rattle and was going to come off the seat anytime. Kei saw this and immediately got worried.

"Hikari, don't squeeze the railing too tight! It might come off!" Kei shouted at her, but she wasn't listening.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Hikari shouted more. Kei noticed that the railing that was keeping her in her seat started to wiggle, he become more worried as he looked in front, he saw that they were heading towards 3 loops.

"I said don't squeeze the rail to tight! Hikari hold on to me!" Kei told Hikari.

"No Way!!! I won't lose to you!" Hikari shouted, still thinking about the challenge and still absentmindedly holding onto the rail so tight.

The loops were fast approaching and the railing was going to come off any second.

_'The heck with winning! I have to do this!'_ Kei thought.

So, Kei held Hikari's waist with one hand and he tightly held the railing in front of him for support.

_'Takishima?'_ Hikari thought, confused at his actions.

Hikari was shocked at the sudden contact, then, they came upon the 1st loop. They heard a loud *Crang!* that was when Hikari noticed that the railing was gone, nothing to support her at all but her belt and they were on a loop!

'_Huh?! Where is it?! Oh my god, I'm going to die!'_ Hikari thought.

Kei heard the crash below, he closed his eyes and held onto Hikari tightly, fearing that she might fall. Hikari, being aware of what was happening, held onto Kei's body as tight as she could. [**A/N: **So, she was like hugging him.] Then, they passed the 2nd loop, this time it was a slow loop. When they neared the top of the loop, Hikari felt that she was slipping, the belt can't keep her in place! Everyone was shouting when they noticed that a girl was slipping off of her seat.

"arghh!!!!!" Hikari shouted.

Kei felt this too, so he put Hikari's head to his chest and he put his head on top of her head just to keep her locked in his arms and to keep her in place.

"Please, hold onto me as tight as you can." Kei said in her ears. He felt Hikari nod.

The last loop was a quick but a big loop. Then, they reached the starting point of the ride. Kei let her go, everybody was gathering around them asking questions like "Are you okay?", "Why did it come off?", "Bring her something to drink!". Kei looked at Hikari, he helped her up and they got out of the seat.

"Wait here." Kei said to Hikari as he left her on one corner. He talked to the crew of the ride.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, here's the money to repair it, and I suggest you get a much more stable metal this time." Kei said, the crew nodded.

**~Out of the ride~**

Hikari was holding onto Kei's shirt tightly. Kei noticed this and he held her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kei asked, but he got no reply. "Come on, let's sit over there." Kei said as he dragged her towards a bench.

Hikari just followed. They sat next to each other. Hikari looked at Kei, then, she saw worry in his eyes, so she smiled.

"I'm fine! Completely fine!" Hikari smiled. Kei looked at her and after a while, smiled back.

"I'm glad you're fine, that was really dangerous and remember this, next time, don't hold things so tightly, you know how strong you are. Not all things can withstand your strength. Ok?" Kei said, lecturing Hikari. Hikari nodded and looked at him.

_'Why do you care so much?'_ Hikari thought. She decided to snap out of it and she checked on Kei, as if searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Kei asked, as he was continued to be searched.

"I'm looking for wounds. Aren't you hurt?" Hikari asked.

"Not really." Kei smiled. Hikari smiled back and high-fived her hand with his. This was when Kei reacted.

"Ow.." Kei whispered but unfortunately, Hikari heard him.

"What? What is it??" Hikari asked as he took Kei's hand and saw blood.

"You've got wounds! It's bleeding!!" Hikari said frantically.

"It's nothing, doesn't hurt at all." Kei faked a smile. Hikari slapped him lightly on the face.

"Shut up Takishima, come on, let's go home. I'll treat your wound." Hikari said, standing up.

"Home? Your home or mine?" Kei teased, standing next to her. Hikari glared at him.

"My home of course, you idiot!" Hikari said, as she dragged him, holding his other hand.

**~Hikari's house~**

It was 8 p.m. when they arrived at Hikari's house. Mr. Hanazono opened the door and was shocked to see Kei and Hikari holding hands. He looked at Hikari and Kei and then looked behind him and shouted.

"Ma! Hikari-chan brought a guy home!!" Mr. Hanazono shouted, half-laughing.

"Dad…" Hikari started, letting go of Kei's hand and an anger mark appearing on her forehead. Kei just smiled at Hikari's father and her father smiled back.

"Good evening Mr. Hanazono." Kei said waving his unwounded hand at him.

"Hello Kei. I'm glad you two got back in time." Mr. Hanazono smiled and he turned to Hikari. "So? Is he going to stay?" he said.

"Yeah, I have to treat his wounds." Hikari said, going inside the house.

"Wounds?" Mr. Hanazono asked. He turned his head at Kei, Kei looked back.

"It's nothing serious." Kei smiled. Mr. Hanazono stared at him.

"Just be sure that my little girl is not hurt okay?" he said, Kei nodded, Mr. Hanazono smiled. "Come on inside." He added. They entered the house.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry for the short chapter and bad title..this is kind of rushed.. Promise, the next chapter'll be good..! Wait for it! Gotta go now, I'm going to have a 'Boys Over Flowers' marathon..haha! ^_^ **

**June 10, 2009 [Thursday; 11:35 am]**

**Philippines**


	8. Section 8: The Truth

**HI! Sorry for the late update..classes started last week and I'm still adjusting in my college life..so sorry..... For those who reviewed...thank you thank you thank you! and to those people who are including this story in their favorites, thank you!! ^_^ **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Section 8: The Truth**

Hikari went to her room while Kei stayed downstairs and waited for her. When Hikari reached her room, she sighed and looked around her room. There were many posters and all of it was about beating Kei. Some says **'Beat Takishima!'**, **'Revenge!'**, and **'Die Takishima!'**. She sighed again.

"I guess I have to take this off because he's here." She talked to herself, while she was taking off the posters.

Then, something caught her eye. It was a different poster, totally different from the other, it says:

**TAKISHIMA KEI**

**- Rival -**

**- Best Friend -**

She smiled. _'This is nice.'_ She thought.

"I won't take it off." Hikari said to herself as she rolled up the other posters and kept them inside her drawer.

After doing those things, she dressed into something comfortable. She wore a loose t-shirt and short 'shorts'. She was going to go downstairs but the door flew open before she can even get out of her room. It revealed her mom, dad and Kei.

"Hikari-chan! We brought Kei to your room!" Mrs. Hanazono said, enthusiastically. Hikari stared at them, confused.

"Uhm, mom, I can just treat his wound downstairs." Hikari said.

"No! It's okay if Kei stays here, so you two can have a talk." Mrs. Hanazono said. Hikari looked at them blankly.

"Talk? What should we talk about?" Hikari asked, looking at her dad and her mom, then she caught a glimpse of Kei, smirking.

'_Oh no, this doesn't look good.'_ She thought. She laughed nervously.

"No, really dad. We don't have to talk. Everything's fine between us." Hikari said. She was holding the doorknob to prevent his dad from closing the door.

"No, Hikari stay there." Mr. Hanazono said, seriously.

This silenced Hikari, she didn't realize that her grip on the doorknob loosened. Her father saw this and then, he suddenly pushed Kei inside and closed the door. Hikari's eyes widened.

"WAHHHH!!! DAD!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!?!?!" Hikari shouted, pounding and trying to open the door.

"Oh, right, Hikari, please take care of Kei tonight, he's going to sleep here. Night!" Mrs. Hanazono said. Then, they heard footsteps walking away. Hikari sighed.

"Man! What kind of parents are they?!" Hikari said. She looked around and saw Kei scanning her room.

Kei was just standing there, looking around. He saw Hikari looking at him, he looked back and smiled.

"Nice room." Kei said. Hikari looked at him and smiled back.

"Thanks!" Hikari said, completely forgetting that she was angry at her parents.

"Kind of little though." Kei said, with that Hikari frowned.

"I know, I'm poor, I'm sorry." Hikari said, turning her back on him.

Kei smiled. He continued to scan the room. '_It has a very warm feeling, just like her.' _He thought. He was looking at every corner when he spotted something that was written on the wall. He slowly walked towards it.

"Takishima Kei, Rival/Best Friend." He read out loud which made Hikari look at him.

"Oh, you read it." Hikari smiled, sitting at her bed and motioning Kei to sit beside her. Kei walked towards her and sat beside her as she started treating his wound.

"Woah. Déjà vu." Kei said, remembering the time when he was treating Hikari's wound at his house. Hikari laughed.

"Yeah. We're like this at your house before right?" Hikari smiled.

"Yeah and we kis—" Kei started but he decided to stop. Hikari blushed. Kei decided to change the topic.

"Uhm..When did you write that?" Kei asked, pointing at what's written on the wall.

"Oh, I wrote the rival thing after I met you, that time when you beat me in pro-wrestling." Hikari explained.

"What about the best friend thing?" Kei asked, now looking at Hikari.

"Oh, that? I wrote it after we got along in grade school, you know, after we knew Akira and the others." Hikari smiled at Kei. Kei noticed that there's still space under the poster, he smiled.

_'Here's my chance.'_ He thought. He continued their conversation and he tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey, I noticed that there's a big space underneath the 'best friend' caption. What are you planning to write there?" Kei asked, still being tended by Hikari. Hikari looked up at him and thought for a while.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll put 'Number 2!' When I finally beat you!" Hikari laughed, Kei smiled.

"Really? I think that'll take a long time. Why don't you write this instead?" Kei said as he stood up and took a pen. He walked towards the poster and wrote something.

"Huh? What're you writing?" Hikari said as she tried to look at what Kei was writing. After finishing, Kei smiled and went back to sit beside Hikari. Hikari's jaw-dropped. She was staring at the poster and she even blinked three times to be sure if what she saw was real.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Hikari screamed.

**TAKISHIMA KEI**

**- Rival -**

**- Best Friend -**

**- BOYFRIEND -**

Hikari looked at Kei and saw him laughing. She got up and she grabbed the correction pen from her table. She was going to erase the writings when a hand stopped her and pulled her down. She ended up sitting beside Kei again. She looked at Kei, more like glaring.

"What's the meaning of that?" Hikari said, pointing at the poster and still blushing. Kei smiled.

"It's just that." Kei smiled, he took Hikari's hand and held it tight. "I love you Hikari, all these years." Kei said, seriously. Hikari stared at him for a long time.

"Oh." Hikari decided to speak. "I know what you're saying! Your **'love'** means that you've been fond of me because I'm your friend right?" Hikari smiled, her innocent aura coming out of her. Kei stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"What?" Kei blurted out. "No, Hikari, it's not a friendly confession." Kei said, Hikari looked at him, confused.

"Then what is it?" Hikari asked.

"It's a love confession. A romantic feeling." Kei explained, slowly. "**I LOVE YOU, Hikari.**" Kei said. "Should we give it a try? Dating?" Kei smiled. It almost took forever for Hikari to absorb the meaning of Kei's word and when she did..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hikari shouted and she stood up and walked over to the window.

"Hikari?" Kei said. Hikari looked at him, she was blushing madly and when their eyes met, she shouted again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hikari shouted and she jumped down the window and ran away.

"Eh?! HIKARI!!!" Kei shouted."You haven't finished treating my wound!" Kei added.

"TREAT IT YOURSELF!!!" he heard Hikari shout and she was gone.

_'She jumped out the window? That was dangerous.'_ he thought, sweat-dropping. He went out of Hikari's room and told the Hanazono's that he was going home. They all bid him goodbye and he went home.

**~The next few weeks..~**

All S.A. students noticed something different.

"Is it us? We're already dating." Tadashi said, holding Akira's hand.

"So, are we the 'something different' you're talking about?" Akira asked, getting ready for her photo shoot.

No, It's not them. Well, that's right, they are different because they are dating, just to tell you a brief summary of Tadashi's confession, he gave her a big muffin decorated with hearts and pink icing, then when it opened, there was Tadashi inside it holding flowers then he said, "Akira, I love you, will you be mine?" and then, Akira punched him because of wasting muffin but she said yes.

"See? We're really different from before! The only thing that's not changed is my love for the food she makes." Tadashi joked but Akira was pissed. She punched Tadashi and smiled to everyone.

"Sorry for that, carry on with the story." Akira said as she dragged Tadashi out of the picture.

Ehem, so, back to our story. As I was saying, the S.A. students noticed something different.

"If it's not Akira and Tadashi, then is it us?" Sakura asked, hanging onto Jun.

"Ehm, Sakura-chan, why are you talking to the author? Come on, let's just get out of here." Jun smiled at Sakura. Sakura's nose bled at the sight of Jun's smile.

"Of course, Jun-kun! Anything you want! Bye!" Sakura said as she waved a hand to the readers.

Okay. That was weird, I thought Sakura is a Kokusen student, why is she here? Well, they're a happy couple, Sakura and Jun. Oh, right, Jun managed to control his inner self and now he only uses it in 'HOT' moments, if you know what I mean. So, back to MY story. There was something diff----.

"Then it IS us!" Megumi wrote on her signboard and now was waving it in front of everyone. Yahiro behind her.

"Now, now, Megumi-chan, that is not the right way to talk to the author." Yahiro said, teasing.

"Sorry." Megumi wrote. Yahiro whispered, "come on." And they walked away.

**Author: **OKAY! Will everyone just be in their places and let's continue with the story!? Sakura and Yahiro! Why are you here?! You shouldn't be here!

**Sakura & Yahiro: **Oh righhhttt..We're have to be in Kokusen. Okay, bye!

**Everyone: **Back to the story.. :D

Okay, back to the story. As I was saying, The S.A. students noticed something different. ***looks around* **good. No interruptions. On with the Story!

Kei entered the room, everyone was looking at him. He looked around the room, searching for someone.

"Do you think he's okay?" Tadashi asked.

"This has been happening these past few weeks." Ryuu said.

"He still can't get Hikari eh?." Jun continued.

Then, Kei looked at them. They were shocked and pretended to do something.

"Hey, guys, have you seen her?" Kei asked. They smiled nervously at how Kei glared at them.

"Uhmm..I think I saw her.." Tadashi said.

"Where?" Kei asked, his evil eyes shining.

"Somewhere over there." Tadashi pointed at the farther most corner of the room. Kei smiled and he clapped his hands.

"Oh man, here we go again." Akira commented, slapping her forehead slightly.

As the sound of Kei's clap echoed in the room, Hikari immediately stood up and looked around. She saw Kei looking at him, smiling. Kei was slowly walking towards her.

"Hi, Hikari." Kei smiled. Hikari stared at him and blushed.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Hikari shouted and she ran outside. Kei smiled evilly.

"Just the way I planned it." Kei said.

"Eh? What's happening?" Megumi wrote.

Hikari reached the gate of the school, away from the green house. Then, she heard something click. A strong wind came to her from the back and when she looked around. She was shocked to see a big tarpaulin of her smiling, and beside it were other big tarpaulins saying:

**Hikari, I'm Sorry**

**But I'm Serious**

**Will you be mine? -Takishima Kei-**

Hikari blushed at the things that were written. That was when all the other S.A. members went out. They, too, were shocked at what was written.

"Dude! You did all this?!" Tadashi asked Kei. Kei smiled and nodded.

Everyone's mouths were wide-open. _'Unbelievable.'_ They thought. Kei walked beside Hikari, Hikari just continued to stare at the tarpaulins.

"So, do you like it?" Kei asked Hikari. Hikari looked at Kei, then, she blushed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hikari shouted and she ran away, again. Kei was pissed again.

_'Why doesn't it get to her?! I've been doing these things for the past few weeks!'_ Kei thought.

"And all she does is run away." Akira teased Kei. Kei glared at her and Akira continued to tease him. "Haha! Pitiful Takishima Kei, can't get the one you love?" Akira pissed him off but Kei smiled sarcastically at her.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're having a good start with Tadashi? Want me to ruin it for you? Let's see how you take it." Kei said, sarcastically.

"EH?!" Akira said as she backed off and ran away. Kei laughed evilly.

"Whoa... Note to self: Never become enemies with Takishima Kei." Tadashi wrote down on his notebook and everyone walked away.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**whew..that was a long one..haha..hope you liked the confession..I made a photoshopped picture of what the tarpaulin looks like..I'll share it later..ok?^_^ ...Happy Birthday Lee Min Ho! ^_^ haha!**

**June 22, 2009 [Monday; 6:58 pm]**

**Philippines..**


	9. Section 9: A Song For You

_I'm really really really really sorry for not updating for so long!! Our internet connection is still temporarily dead and there I'm busy catching up in school..^_^..I hope you can forgive me..I'll try to update soon..! Mwah!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own S.A.!_

********************************************************************************************************************

**Section 9: A Song For You**

Kei had been following Hikari all day after confessing his love. He still does everything to let Hikari see what he means, but unfortunately, Hikari just screams and run away. The list of the things he did were:

**#1. Giving presents**

Hikari was walking at the hallway when she heard a large *POOGSHH* behind her. She looked around and saw Kei standing beside huge amounts of presents with flowers in his hand, smiling at her. Hikari stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Hi! Here's my presents." Kei smiled, he walked towards Hikari and held her hand. "I'm serious about what I said before, can we just try it out." Kei asked. Hikari looked at him. She snapped back to reality and back off.

"Hehe. Hi Takishima. I….I…." Hikari started, blushing madly. Kei looked at her, waiting for her words.

"You what?" Kei said, patiently waiting.

"I…I…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hikari shouted as she ran away. Kei sweat dropped.

"This is going to take a long time." Kei said, walking away.

**#2. Fireworks**

Hikari was laughing with everyone. It was 10 p.m. and the S.A. students wanted to stay till it was dark. Akira, Hikari and Megumi were together and behind them were Tadashi, Kei, Jun and Ryuu. They were surprised when they passed a place full of lights and food stands. Hikari's eyes sparkled.

"Wow! A festival!" Hikari squealed. Kei smiled, he was holding a remote control.

"Wow!!!! Tadashi come on!!" Akira said as she dragged poor Tadashi with her.

"Jun, Ryuu, let's eat?" Megumi wrote. Jun and Ryuu nodded.

"Hikari, come here." Kei said as he took Hikari's hand and dragged her near a river. Hikari was blushing all the way there.

"Uhm..Taki..Taki…" Hikari started to say. _'What the?! I can't even talk to him now! What's happening to me?' _Hikari thought.

"Sit there." Kei said, allowing her to sit down, then he pointed upward. "Look up there okay?" Kei smiled at Hikari, Hikari nodded, blushing.

"Okay, 5….4….3….2….1…..!" Kei counted and he clicked the remote control he was holding and there it was, fireworks forming flowers and the words **'I love Hikari from Takishima'.** Hikari stared from the fireworks to Takishima. She stood up and walked towards Kei. Kei was waiting for her patiently. He was shocked when she held his shirt tightly, as if wanting to strangle him.

"Hikari?" Kei asked. Hikari looked at him, frowning and blushing.

"Tha…thank…thank….ss…AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hikari shouted as she finished the word thanks and ran away again. Kei sweat dropped, again.

"What the heck?" Kei managed to say.

Many things happened after that, he tried calling her, walking her home, taking her to the park and surprising her with everything he's got but all she did was shout 'AHH!' and run away. Kei was desperate so he planned something out. He entered the green house, everyone was there except for Hikari. _'Perfect'_ he thought.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Kei said, his voice echoing. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah?" Tadashi asked. Kei looked at them.

"I have a favor to ask." Kei said, calmly. Everyone smiled at him.

"It's about Hikari-chan right?" Megumi wrote, smiling.

"It doesn't seem to get to her though." Jun said.

"That's right Kei, after all that you've done for Hikari, she still ignores it." Ryuu pointed out.

"And the students are starting to gossip you know, about how your efforts have been useless and you're just wasting your time and money on her." Tadashi started to babble, until Megumi elbowed him and wrote "Shut Up" on her notebook. Kei smiled and sighed.

"Let them gossip about it. The only thing that those people see is _**what **_I'm doing, when in fact, they should be looking at _**why**_ I'm doing it." Kei said.

"Whoa. Where did you get those words Kei?" Tadashi asked. Kei just smiled.

"Just make sure you take care of Hikari." Akira said.

"Don't worry, you know I will." Kei said. "Okay. This is what we'll do." Kei started and they discussed about the plan.

**~A Night to Remember, or is it?~**

Everyone were gathered in the grounds of Hakusenkan Academy. Not only the S.A. students are there, the normal students were also there. It was a festival arranged by the S.A. Everyone was happily talking. Hikari and the girls were together with the boys.

"WOW!! What at nice festival!" Hikari sparkled. Everyone smiled at her.

"Yup! It's all for y---ouch!" Tadashi said but was punched by Akira. Akira glared at Tadashi.

"Don't you dare tell her." Akira whispered. Tadashi nodded.

"JUN-KUN!!!" Sakura shouted, clinging onto Jun. Jun sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan, let's go?" Jun asked and he escorted Sakura around.

Then, Ryuu was seen on the stage. He was holding the microphone and was acting as the mc of the night.

"So, is everyone enjoying this??" Ryuu asked cheerfully.

"YAHHH!!!" Everyone shouted. Some even shouted, "Kya! Ryuu-sama!!!!"

"Okay, we've planned a special number to all of you. Here is Special A!" Ryuu smiled, he went down the stage and stood beside Hikari. Hikari was confused.

"Hey Ryuu, why am I not part of the presentation?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Ryuu smiled.

The S.A. students appeared. There were Megumi and Akira dancing while Jun and Tadashi were singing Gorgeous For You. Then, Tadashi announced something.

"Okay everyone, here's our surprise for the most special girl around." Tadashi winked at Hikari. Hikari frowned. _'what is he winking about?'_ Hikari thought. Then, a cloud of smoke started to form at the stage and a man slowly came out from under the stage. It was Kei, dressed casually and was holding a microphone. Everyone screamed as he smiled. "KYAA!! KEI-KUN!!!!" the girls chorused. Hikari stared at him, wide-eyed.

"This song is for the girl I love." Kei said as he looked sincerely at Hikari.

***song: Crazy for this girl - Evan and Jaron***

_She rolls the window down  
And she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

Everyone screamed when Kei started singing. You can hear, "KYAAA!! I LOVE YOU KEI!!" and "KYAAA!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?!!". Before Kei got to the chorus, he smiled at Hikari. Hikari stared at him, shocked. He winked at her.

"The chorus is really for you." Kei smiled. The S.A. students laughed.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_'It's as if he's telling everyone that I'm dense.'_ Hikari thought. She stopped and slowly, she realized what she just thought. _'I AM dense! How can I be so stupid?' _Hikari laughed. _'He really do love me.'_ Hikari smiled. Then, everyone was shocked to see Kei going down from the stage and walking towards Hikari. He held her hands and they looked at each other.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

He hugged her, Hikari was just standing there, she didn't know what to do. She heard Kei whispered something to her. "I hope you're happy." Kei whispered. She sighed and a tear fell from her eye. Kei backed off and went to sing the chorus facing Hikari.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Everyone looked at them and stared with awe. After the chorus, he touched Hikari's face with his free hand and stared deep into her eyes.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside_

Tadashi was looking at Kei with awe and was comforting Akira at the same time. Akira punched him and told him "Why can't you do something like that for me?" Tadashi laughed nervously. Sakura hugged Jun, Jun smiled and he hugged her back. Megumi was clinging onto Ryuu and Ryuu was patting her head. Kei just continued the song. Every girl that night was wishing to be in Hikari's place. They cried either because of being touched or being envious.

_  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

He held her hand and stopped the song. Hikari stared at him. Kei smiled at her. Hikari's heart was pounding so much that she was blushing madly while looking at Kei.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

"I really wonder if you figured it out already." Kei said.

"Takishi…." She started. "Takishima.." she said. Kei smiled at her.

"Finally, it's been how many weeks since I heard my surname from you." Kei smiled. Hikari was still staring at him.

"So, what now?" Kei asked. "Do you accept me?" Kei asked.

************************************************************************************************************

**Hope you liked the chappie! I'll update soon, I promise! Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince tomorrow! I'm excited..!! oh btw, RxR..comments please! ^_^...**

**July 15, 2009 [Wednesday; 12:54 pm]**

**Philippines**


	10. Section 10: Finally! But

_As promised, I updated a little early. so, Enjoy...thanks for all the comments, I appreciate it! Mwah!!!_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own S.A. ^_^

**_*******************************************************************************************************_**

**-Previously-**

"_So, what now?" Kei asked. "Do you accept me?" Kei asked. Hikari blushed some more, if that's possible._

**Section 10: Finally! But…**

"I…I…AHHHHHH!!!" Hikari shouted and she started to run away but was stopped when she heard Kei say something.

"Hikari! How long are you going to be blinded by your innocence?!" Kei said, seriously, looking intently at Hikari's back. Everyone was shocked to hear him raise his voice.

"KEI!" Akira shouted. "How dare you say that?!" She added, totally feeling bad for Hikari.

Hikari stopped running and she looked back at Kei. She saw him looking down at his feet.

_'He's angry.'_ Hikari thought. _'I didn't mean to run away.'_ She continued to think while walking back to Kei. _'But I can't say these things to you.'_ Hikari thought. When she reached the place where she was before, she held Kei's hand. Kei looked up and he stared at Hikari.

"You didn't run away?" Kei asked. Hikari looked straight at his eyes.

"No, I guess not." Hikari said. "Sorry Takishima, it's just that I don't know how to deal with these things."

"I should be the one who's sorry. Sorry for all of this." Kei started his 'sorry' speech. "Sorry for all the pressure. Sorry for confusing you. Sorry for ev—"

"Shut up, Takishima." Hikari butted in. Kei looked up, frowning at Hikari. Hikari looked at him fiercely.

"I just need time to think okay?" Hikari said, letting go of Kei's hand and walking away. Kei stared at her retreating figure but she stopped midway, looked back and shouted.

"So, you just wait patiently for my answer!" Hikari said and with a bright smile, she added "Okay, Kei?" and walked away.

Kei's eyes widened at what he heard. He looked at her retreating figure and when she was out of sight, he leaned his whole body to Tadashi for support. His hands went up to his chest and he sighed. Everyone was silent. Then after a while, roars of voices were heard.

"That…really has great effect on me." Kei said to himself while catching his breath.

"What has?" Tadashi asked while supporting Kei's whole body.

"The way she calls me by my name." Kei explained, getting on his feet and regaining his composure.

"Really? So, that's why you get all…uhm.." Tadashi stopped, as he thought of a word to end his sentence.

"He gets all giddy and he blushes a lot." Megumi wrote on her board.

"Right! You're never like that when we call you by your name." Tadashi said, completely clueless. Kei turned his back on everyone but before he left, he smiled and said.

"There are a lot of people who calls me by my name." Kei started. "But only one can make it sound so special." Kei said with a sigh. He looked back at them and smiled. "Thanks for all your help guys. It's all worth it." And with that, he left them and went home.

"Wow. He's slowly becoming a poet." Ryuu laughed.

"I love it!!!! It's so sweet!!!" Sakura screamed.

"There are a lot of people who calls me by my name." Jun started, imitating Kei.

"But only one can make it sound so special." Tadashi finished, still imitating Kei. After a while, the guys laughed out loud.

"Well, at least, it finally reached Hikari." Akira smiled and the rest enjoyed the night.

**~After a few days of waiting…~**

It was 10 a.m. The S.A. students were peacefully doing their own things; Megumi and Jun hanging onto Ryuu, Tadashi feeding Akira, Hikari studying next to Kei and Kei tapping his mouse and typing on his laptop every now and then. It was quiet, really, really quiet.

"_*yawn* _aren't you all bored?" Tadashi said, stretching himself.

"I'm bored." Ryuu said.

"Same here." Jun said. "Me too." Megumi wrote.

"Do you have something in mind monkey?" Akira said, talking to Tadashi.

"I don't know." Tadashi said, putting his hand to his chin. "Let's go exploring." A loud punch was heard and Tadashi was seen flying out the window.

"EXPLORE BY YOURSELF, IDIOT!" Akira shouted.

Then, they heard a laugh. They looked around and saw Hikari laughing. Akira walked towards Hikari and looked at her.

"Why are you laughing Hikari?" Akira asked.

"Nothing, you two are such a weird couple." Hikari said, then she turned to Kei. "Right Takishima?" she asked. Kei looked at her seriously.

"Y-E-A-H" Kei said clearly, his evil aura building up. Everyone looked at him.

"What's the matter Kei?" Ryuu asked. Kei glared at him, then smirked.

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G" he said again, clearly.

"I see." Ryuu laughed nervously.

Akira, Ryuu, Jun and Megumi looked at Kei and Hikari then discussed the topic away from the two.

"Hey, hey, look at Hikari. It seems like she's forgotten that she have to answer Kei. Poor guy." Akira laughed evilly.

"Right, look at Kei's evil aura. I think he's pissed." Ryuu said. They nodded, they looked back again, then back to their circle.

"Kei is really good at controlling his anger." Jun said. They nodded and looked back at the 2 but when they did, they saw Kei smiling evilly at them so they went back to their circle. Everyone sweat dropped.

"He's scary. ='c " Megumi wrote. They stopped talking when they heard Hikari say, "Takishima, where are you going?" When they looked behind, they saw Kei smiling at them.

"I don't like that look." Ryuu said.

"Guys, I need one last favor." Kei said. They just nodded, then they formed a circle again and talked about it secretly. After a while, Akira shouted.

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO!" She shouted. Megumi pulled her away from everyone and talked to her in private.

"C'mon Akira-chan. Let's just help them. Ok?" Megumi wrote. Akira cried waterfalls.

"Fine." Akira sighed.

Meanwhile, Hikari thought, _'They're always leaving me out nowadays!'_ The discussion ended and Hikari saw the guys all high-fiving. _'I wonder what they talked about.'_ She saw Kei leaving the green house with Ryuu and Jun. Akira and Megumi walked their way towards Hikari with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Where are they going?" Hikari asked.

"They're going to find my monkey." Akira said. Hikari's mouth formed a big "O".

"Hikari-chan." Megumi wrote. Hikari looked at her. Megumi smiled. "Do you like and/or **LOVE** Kei-kun?" she wrote, emphasizing the word 'love'. Hikari stared at what Megumi wrote, her jaw-dropped and she blushed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hikari shouted, she ran out of the green house and to who-knows-where. Akira and Megumi stared at the door of the green house.

"Oh, so that's how she takes it." Akira said.

"I guess we really need to be accomplices." Megumi wrote.

"Uhm, can you remind me again why I'm helping that monster Kei?" Akira asked. Megumi sighed.

"So that Hikari can find true love and happiness."

"Do you think she'll be happy?"

"Definitely."

**~Next Day: Plan in Action – S.A. style ^_^~**

"GOOOOOOD NEWSSSSSSSS!!!" Tadashi shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it, Tadashi?" Akira asked, she was holding a cup of tea.

Tadashi smiled at Akira and walked over to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he read the good news. Akira was shocked, she accidentally poured all her tea on Tadashi's shirt.

"AHHH! MY SHIRT!" Tadashi cried.

"Well, Uhm..It's entirely your fault!" Akira said, irritated but blushing.

"It's alright, I did get my prize." Tadashi laughed, making Akira blush even more.

"So, what's the news?" Ryuu asked.

"Oh yeah. Mom said that we can go on a jet tour today to explore from above!" Tadashi said, enthusiastically.

"WOW! A jet! Really?!" Hikari stood up, smiling. Akira and Megumi exchanged glances, so did Ryuu and Kei.

"Yeah, Hikari-chan, have you ever been on a jet?" Megumi wrote.

"Nope! Can I go?" Hikari asked.

"Sure! Let's all go!" Akira butted in.

"Okay! Akira and I should be seated together!" Hikari smiled.

"Actually, Hikari-chan…" Ryuu started, Hikari looked at him.

"The director decided on who's going to sit with whom." Kei said, calmly.

"What? So, who is Akira sitting with?" Hikari asked, heart-pounding. _'This isn't good.'_ Hikari thought.

"Here it is. Mom wrote this seating arrangement." Tadashi said as he got a paper out of his pocket.

"Toudou Akira – Karino Tadashi pair." Ryuu read. Akira and Tadashi smiled as they held hands. Hikari looked at them. _'Just as I expected'_ Hikari thought.

"Yamamoto Megumi – Yamamoto Jun pair." Ryuu said. Megumi and Jun were smiling.

"So I'm paired up with you, Ryuu?" Hikari asked. Kei smiled as he stood up and walked beside Hikari. Ryuu smiled nervously at Hikari.

"I'm sorry Hikari, I have a client today, and I'm not going with you guys. So, you're partner will be…" Ryuu ended as he looked at Kei. Hikari felt the presence beside her and she looked up. She saw Kei smiling at her. Her mouth was wide-open and Kei had to push her chin up to close it. He smiled.

"A fly might get into it." Kei said.

"IS THIS A JOKE?!"

"Actually, no, it's not a joke. Here." Tadashi handed her a note.

**S.A. students,**

**I am pleased to say that you are allowed to ride a jet today. **

**I arranged your seating arrangement according to you rank numbers.**

**So, Rank 1 – Takishima K. is seated with Rank 2 – Hanazono H., acting as the pilot and the co-pilot. The others are the passengers of the jet, Rank 3 – Yamamoto J. is seated with Rank 4 – Yamamoto M. and Rank 5 – Karino T. is seated with Rank 6 – Toudou A. Enjoy your day.**

**P.S. do not let Tadashi explore today or else there will be a punishment for all.**

** School Chairman,**

** Karino S.**

Everyone dragged Hikari out of the green house. They were with their own partners while walking to the venue. Akira with Tadashi, Jun with Megumi and Hikari with Kei.

_'Well, I guess this isn't bad. At least everyone's around.'_ Hikari thought. She wasn't looking at where she was walking, suddenly, she tripped.

"Wah!" Hikari shouted. She was going to fall when a hand caught her waist.

"You okay?" Kei asked, helping her to straighten up. Hikari backed off.

"Yeah, yeah..Perfectly Fine." Hikari smiled and walked straight. Kei looked at her and sighed.

'_She's still feeling uncomfortable with me.'_ Kei thought, walking forward.

They reached the venue. Everyone stopped at the door of the jet. Hikari frowned while Kei just continued walking.

"Why did you all stop?" Hikari asked. Everyone smiled.

"Hikari, the pilot and the co-pilot should enter first." Akira smiled.

"Yeah, Hikari, after you close the door to the pilot's room, that's when we can enter." Tadashi said. Kei raised an eyebrow to them.

_'Unbelievable, they're excellent liars.'_ Kei thought, holding his laughter. Hikari, being her, believed what they said.

"I see. Okay then, see you inside!" Hikari smiled. Kei waited for Hikari to enter and he entered the jet after her. Kei led the way to the pilot room and they took their designated seats and put on safety things.

"Are they inside yet?" Hikari asked Kei. Kei looked outside and saw Tadashi waving a rock, Kei nodded. Tadashi threw the rock inside the jet and in continued to echo inside.

"I think they've settled in." Kei said. Hikari looked at him and suspected.

"Really? But I don't hear voices." Hikari said. Kei looked outside again and signaled Akira and Tadashi about their voices. All of them shouted adlibs while remaining outside the jet.

"Tadashi! You're steeping on my foot!" Akira shouted, making it sound that she was inside.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Tadashi shouted.

"Megumi, come here." Jun shouted but in a calm tone.

Hikari smiled and shouted.

"Okay, we're taking off!" she said. Then, she looked around her, she saw many buttons. She looked at Kei.

"Takishima."

"Yeah?"

"What do you do with these buttons?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, let me do the work and you just stay there." Kei said. Then, they took off. Akira and the guys looked at the plane as it took off.

"Well, it's up to Kei." Akira smiled. "If he hurt even a strand of Hikari's hair, I'll kill him." She added.

"Akira, relax, they're going to be fine, let's just wait ok?" Tadashi said. "And while waiting, let's go exploring!"

Akira punched him, Megumi hit him with her board and Jun tied his neck to a rope and gave the end of the rope to Akira.

"No exploring." Akira said, dragging her boyfriend off.

***********************************************************************************************************

_Another chapter done..! Sorry for the crappy chapter..I'm not really satisfied with this...I accept comments, suggestions and flames..feel free to say anything..^_^..love you guys!_

**July 27, 2009 [Sunday; 3:22 p.m.]**

**Philippines**


	11. Section 11: A Wrong Move

_Hello friends and readers! I finally found time to post this chapter..! Our internet connection is still temporarily dead or rather, mummified..whatever..So, want to know what happened in the plane? Well, here goes.._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own S.A._

************************************************************************************************************

**Section 11: The Wrong Move**

**~The plane~**

Hikari was staring with awe at the surroundings. They were circling at a big river. She was enjoying the view and the ride.

_'Whoa, she's sparkling.'_ Kei thought while looking at Hikari. He decided to start his plan.

"Hikari." Kei started. Hikari looked at him.

"Yeah?" Hikari asked.

"Do you remember the thing I asked you before?" Kei asked. Hikari frowned.

"What was it again?" Hikari asked.

Kei sweat dropped. _'She really did forget.'_ Kei thought.

"You know, about dating." Kei said. Hikari blushed.

She looked away and decided to open the door behind them to escape and go to Akira, but when she pressed the button and looked behind, there was no one there.

"What?! Where is everyone?!" Hikari shouted. Kei was still calm.

"They didn't come."

"Why?! I want to go down!"

"Hikari, it's been how many days and you haven't answered me yet." Kei said. Hikari looked at him.

"What are you going to do if I say no?" Hikari asked. Kei looked at her, wide-eyed but it turned to an evil smile. Hikari stared at Kei.

"I'm going to make a landing." Kei said.

Hikari sighed in relief but Kei had something different in mind.

"A crash landing."

Hikari gasped but she returned to normal and smiled.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me, ni-san."

Hikari saw a different glint in his eyes, a glint that doesn't usually belong to Kei. Kei smirked and he turned the autopilot off and let go of the steering wheel of the plane. The plane slowly started to fall down.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!" Hikari shouted. Kei was still calm, he was looking at Hikari.

"So, your answer please?" Kei asked. Hikari saw that they were passing the clouds, she can see the ground little by little.

"Just please, take us up first!!" Hikari shouted, grabbing the seat. Kei smiled.

"Answer me." Kei said. He looked forward and saw that they were nearing the ground. "You should hurry up. We're gonna crash any minute." Kei said, looking at Hikari.

Hikari didn't have a choice.

"FINE!! YES!!"

She closed her eyes, expecting to die any moment. Kei smiled and he grabbed the wheel and pulled it down for the plane to go up. Hikari wasn't looking. Before they reached the ground, Kei managed to pull the plane up and he made it hover over the river again, putting it in autopilot.

"See, it's not that bad to say yes." Kei said, smiling. Hikari wasn't looking at him. "Hikari?" he said, he touched her shoulder and she trembled.

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "Hikari?" he said but a hand welcomed his face with a slap. Kei held his left cheek and looked up. Hikari was crying, anger and sadness evident in her eyes.

"You dare scare me like that?!" Hikari shouted at him in between sobs.

Kei stared at her and realized she was crying.

_'What am I doing?' _Kei thought as he stared at Hikari's crying face. _'I made her cry.'_ Kei thought as his hand unconsciously found its way to her face. Hikari continued crying. Kei looked at her.

"I….I….uhm..Hikari.." Kei started, holding her right cheek. Hikari cried and cried on his hand.

"Takishima." Hikari cried. "Please don't do these things." She added, looking at Kei. "You're scaring me." She said, putting Kei's hand away from her face and turning her back on him. It was as if Kei was awakened from a deep sleep.

_'It's my fault.' _Kei thought. _'Blame it all on me.'_ He continued.

"I'm sorry." Kei said quietly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know what's gotten into me. Maybe I just became desperate on getting a clear answer." Kei explained.

Hikari decided to turn around. She saw Kei holding his head with his hands, as if struggling in a really bad headache.

"Takishima."

She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to hug him and tell him that it's alright but she can't. She's too disappointed and hurt to even talk to him properly. Hikari heard Kei heave a deep sigh.

"I'm really sorry. I said I won't allow anyone to make you cry, but it was me who did it. I'm sorry." Kei whispered.

'_I guess, it will be difficult to bring everything back to normal now, right?' _Hikari thought, remembering how they argued on the ranking and about all things in and out of school.

Hikari faced the window of the plane and just looked at the sunset. She didn't want to talk because she was afraid that she'll say something terrible that will hurt Kei more. Kei looked at her and forced a smile on his sad face.

"It's okay if you don't talk to me." Kei said, turning his attention back to the wheel and switching the plane to manual. "After all, I did a terrible thing." He added.

The trip back was quiet. They landed and they got off the plane. Kei sent Hikari home and bid her goodbye. Hikari just turned her back on Kei and walked inside her house silently.

**~Her House~**

It was 8 p.m. Hikari entered her house and she was definitely feeling down. Her eyes were tired and her lips were dry because of lack of talking.

"Hikari! Why are you so glum? I was informed that you had a private date on a private jet with Takishima's son!" Mr. Hanazono said enthusiastically.

"I'll eat later." Hikari replied, not really listening to what her father was saying. Everyone looked at her as she went up the stairs and into her room.

"What's up with that girl?" Mrs. Hanazono asked her husband.

"How should I know? Maybe it's her time of the month." Mr. Hanazono replied. Atsushi, Hikari's brother, sighed.

"I'll talk to her dad." Atsushi said as he headed towards Hikari's bedroom.

**~Her Room~**

She entered her room and she lay down on her bed. She thought of what happened for the past few weeks. Starting from the confession up to what happened earlier.

'_I can't think straight.'_

She remembered Kei's sad face when he was apologizing.

_'I don't want to see that sad face anymore.'_

Then, she remembered the evil glint in his eyes and the smirk that was plastered on Kei's face when he was threatening her. Her heart was filled with anger, sadness, disappointment and fear.

_'I also don't want to see that other side of Takishima again.' _

She sighed and slapped her cheeks three times. She looked around her room and saw the poster that was invaded by Kei's handwriting. She went to get it, she wanted to tear it apart but she can't. A tear fell from her eye again. She heard a knock on her door and allowed the person to enter. It was her brother.

"Nii-chan.." Hikari said with a sad tone. Atsushi looked at her and sat beside her.

"Something happened right?" he said. Hikari nodded. "Do you want to tell me?"

"Nii-chan, how would you know if you truly love a person?"

"You will just feel it, right there." Atsushi said, pointing at Hikari's heart. Hikari put a hand over her heart.

"It was slowly falling for him but it was hurt. Do you think, the feelings I had before will come back?" Hikari asked.

"It takes time to heal a wound. So, Hikari, don't force yourself, ok? I'm sure he will understand." Atsushi smiled.

"Thanks nii-chan. You always make me feel better." Hikari smiled as she hugged her brother.

"Go on and sleep. Relax your mind." Atsushi said as he got up and walked out of Hikari's room.

**~His House~**

It was 8:05 pm when he arrived at his house. He entered the house and as usual, no one was there. Then, he saw his younger brother come out of his room and said hi to him. He smiled and walked towards his own room. He laid down on his bed and thought of what he did. Hikari's crying face kept on disturbing his mind.

_'I messed up, big time.' _He thought.

He remembered what Hikari said with her sad face. _'__**"Takishima." "Don't do these things." "You're scaring me."**__'_

"I guess I just have to be the old Kei again in front of Hikari." Kei said to himself. He searched for his cellphone and dialed Ryuu's number.

"Hey. Can you come over for a bit?" Kei asked.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" Ryuu asked.

"You'll know when you get here. Bring Tadashi with you." Kei said. He turned his phone off and went down to the house's dining room.

After a while, Tadashi and Ryuu arrived. They entered the house and were led by the maids towards the dining room, they saw Kei sitting there, drinking wine.

"Whoa. What's the occasion?" Tadashi smiled. Kei glared at him.

"Shut up, sit down and drink." Kei ordered them and they did as they were told.

"What's up?" Tadashi asked, pouring wine in his glass.

"I can feel that this involves Hikari." Ryuu said as Tadashi was giving him wine to drink.

"I'm such a jerk." Kei said, refilling his glass and drowning himself with wine.

"So, what happened?" Ryuu asked.

Kei started to recount everything that happened while he and Hikari were on the jet. When he was finished, Tadashi and Ryuu were just finishing their 2nd glass of wine while Kei was on his 2nd bottle.

"Man, you messed up big time." Tadashi said.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Kei said, sarcastically.

"Well, that's love." Ryuu smiled, patting Kei's shoulder. Kei shrugged.

"What if I didn't plan all those things? What if I didn't confess? What if I hadn't known Hikari in my life? Will I feel better?" Kei asked more to himself, rather than to his friends.

"Well, you should forget those 'what ifs' of yours." Tadashi said.

"What?"

"Well, because, the more you ask yourself these things, the more you're making yourself feel that you made the wrong choice, right?"

"I did make a wrong choice! I shouldn't have done that to Hikari!"

"Ok, that's true but let me ask you this; did you feel any better when you ask yourself those things?" Ryuu asked Kei.

"No."

"So, there's no point in asking those questions."

"GOD! You two are making me feel like an idiot." Kei said.

"It's good to experience new things." Tadashi laughed.

"You should be thankful that I'm quite drunk or else I would've strangled you to death now." Kei said, laughing.

They continued to drink. Tadashi and Ryuu finished one bottle while Kei drank all 5 bottles in one go. It was already 12 mn.

"Kei, you should get some sleep. I want to sleep too." Tadashi whined.

"Right Kei, I still need to get up early tomorrow for the twins. I need to go home." Ryuu said.

"Ok. You two go home and get some sleep. Thanks." Kei said.

"Ok. Bye." Tadashi and Ryuu said as they went out and headed home.

Kei stayed up all night and waited for morning to come. When the sun arose, he sighed and stared at it.

_'I hope everything turns out alright.' _Kei thought.

He got up and walked towards his bathroom. He took a bath and got ready for school.

**~Hikari's house~**

"HIKARI!!! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

Hikari heard her mom shout downstairs. She slowly got up from her bed and stretched her numb body. She stood up and looked at the mirror.

"Whoa. I look funny." Hikari laughed as she saw her puffed eyes.

She went directly to her bathroom and took a bath. She headed downstairs and ate her breakfast. Her brother watched her and he smiled.

"You look ok." Atsushi said.

"Yup. Nothing can ruin my day!" Hikari said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you just hold on to that." Atsushi smiled.

"Ok, thanks for the food! Ittekimasu!" Hikari said as she went out of the house and towards school.

************************************************************************************************************

_This is kind of a bad chapter for Hikari and Kei...well, that's love...^_^..please don't hate me! I need to go early 'coz I still have classes in the morning tomorrow...midterms exams are coming..! Wish me good luck! Love you guys! ^_^_

**August 11, 2009 [Tuesday; 7:06 p.m.]**

**Philippines**


	12. Section 12: Guilt

_And I'm back again with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block and I really don't know what to write. Thanks for all the reviews and for adding this story to your favorites! I appreciate it so much! I feel so grateful to all my readers. I'm starting to feel a little lazy in writing this story. I hope I can finish it beautifully. haha. I'm still quite busy nowadays but I'll try to update soon. Thanks everyone!_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine._

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Section 12: Guilt**

Hikari was making her way towards school. She observed her surroundings and took in all the beauty that was uncovered before her eyes.

_'Well, this looks like a fine day. No worries, Hikari. It'll be okay. Everything will turn out to be as normal as before.' _Hikari thought to herself.

When she was approaching the gate, she saw Akira and waved good morning to her.

"Akira, ohayo!" Hikari smiled, hugging Akira.

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan, it seems like you're in a good mood today" Akira smiled at her.

"Yup. I'm starting my day as normal as possible." Hikari laughed but Akira frowned.

"As normal as possible? What do you mean?" Akira asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just, you know, I want to have fun." Hikari smiled nervously.

They started to walk towards the greenhouse but Akira was still bothered about Hikari's behavior. She was walking behind Hikari while observing Hikari's actions. She noticed that Hikari was smiling but her eyes were somewhat cold. She decided to confront her about this.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?" Akira asked.

They entered greenhouse and was surprised to see that they were the first person to arrive.

"What? I'm totally fine." Hikari said.

"No you're not. You're smiling but your eyes doesn't have the same energy as your smile." Akira said.

"I wonder where Ryuu and the others are. I'm the one who's usually late." Hikari said, avoiding Akira's questions.

"Hikari, don't change the topic. C'mon, you can tell me anything." Akira said. Hikari looked at her and sighed.

"Ok." Hikari said.

She sat on one of the chairs and signalled Akira to sit down beside her. When both of them were seated, Hikari sighed again. Akira frowned.

"Please tell me that this isn't about Kei." Akira said, clearly expecting that Kei was the cause of Hikari's uneasiness.

"Well, what if I tell you that it's about him? What are you going to do?" Hikari asked. Akira's eyes immediately burst into flames.

"I'll definitely kill him." Akira said.

"Please, don't." Hikari said with a sad tone. Akira noticed that Hikari was really serious about the topic so she decided to drop her anger.

"What happened?" Akira asked, now ready to hear every inch of Hikari's story.

Hikari started to narrate to Akira what happened inside the plane. She narrated it with great accuracy that you wouldn't think Hikari was the one talking. Akira listened to every bit of her story.

"He did that?!"

"But Akira, he already said sorry."

"So, do you plan on accepting his apology?"

"You know, I realized one thing, there's something wrong with the word sorry."

"There is? What?"

"It gives people the wrong idea that any mistake can be solved by a single word." Hikari explained.

Akira felt the strong emotion in Hikari's words. Hikari sighed and when she turned around, she was surprised to see the others listening intently to what she said. Her gaze fell upon Kei.

_'He heard me and he doesn't look alright.' _Hikari thought.

Kei stared at Hikari with sadness in his eyes. He slowly made his way out of the greenhouse. Hikari saw this and she stood up.

"Takishima."

Kei stopped on his tracks. Everyone was waiting for something to happen. It seems like the world stopped and focused on Kei and Hikari. The atmosphere around them became tense. Hikari took a deep breath and asked.

"Are…are you..okay?"

Kei smiled. He turned around and looked at Hikari.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the concern. Don't worry, I'll be okay after a few days but I guess there will be changes between us from now on." Kei said.

He walked out of the greenhouse and headed towards a tree to rest. After Kei left, Tadashi heaved a loud sigh.

"WOOOO, the tension is killing me!" Tadashi said.

"Killing you?! I think I'm going to faint." Megumi wrote.

"Uhm, can I ask one thing, what's gotten into Kei? He looks like he hasn't gotten enough sleep." Jun asked.

"Yea, I think he didn't sleep at all. We were drinking wine last night and he was really bothered, he actually finished 5 bottles by himself! We left him though, 'coz Tadashi and I were really sleepy." Ryuu said.

"He drank 5 bottles of wine?" Hikari asked.

"Yup."

" I see. I'm going out for a while, ok?"

"Sure thing."

Hikari sighed. She stood up and left the greenhouse. She took a walk at the school grounds. She thought of what the others had said.

_'He didn't sleep last night? He drank 5 bottles of wine?! That's too much!' _Hikari thought.

**~Kei's walk~**

He was bothered, upset, and hurt. Hikari's words echoed in his ears.

_'It gives people the idea that any mistake could be solved by a single word.' _Kei thought.

"If I can't even say sorry, then what should I do?" Kei said to himself. He sighed.

He walked towards the school park. He looked around and saw that nobody was there. He sat on one of the benches and inhaled the fresh air around him. It wasn't long before he heard a twig broke. He looked around and saw a petite girl trying to escape.

**~Hikari's walk~**

She was walking around the school grounds and she felt like her feet was controlling her whole body. Her feet took her to the place where she found Tadashi comforting Akira about her problem with the girl named *Yui. She smiled at the nice thought. She looked around the place and she stopped when she saw Kei sitting at one of the benches there. She was backing away quietly but she stepped on a twig. She was going to run but, too late, Kei already noticed her presence.

"What are you doing and why are you running away?" Kei asked.

Hikari stood straight. She turned around and laughed nervously. Kei raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uhm, I'm not...I'm not run..away." Hikari said, her grammar being affected by her nervousness. Kei smiled motioned Hikari to sit beside him. After a few seconds of thinking, she obeyed Kei and sat beside him. She immediately became stiff when she sat beside Kei.

_'Great. Another awkward moment.' _Hikari thought.

Deafening silence covered the place. Hikari's heartbeat echoed to her ears. She can hear Kei breathing. It wasn't until a few minutes when Hikari decided to speak.

"If..if you don't have something to say..I..I'm going now." Hikari said, she stood up but a hand grabbed her wrist and made her stay.

"Hikari. Please. Stay."

Those three words made her sit again and made her heartbeat faster.

_'I think he can hear my heartbeat now. Quiet down you crazy, crazy heart.' _Hikari thought as she held her chest and tried to breathe slowly.

Kei smiled when he felt Hikari sitting down beside him again. He decided to speak up.

"I know, you don't want to hear this word anymore but, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know you are."

"You do?"

"Yes. But, you see, I can't talk about these things right now."

Kei was silent for a while. He was thinking of the words that his mother used to say to him. He smiled when he remembered it.

"Hikari, I remembered something, something that my mom used to say to me before." Kei started.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"She said that there are two reasons why we can't talk about something. First, if it means nothing to us and second, if it means everything to us." Kei said.

"Ahh..really?" Hikari said, not quite understanding the phrase.

Kei waited until she got the meaning of the phrase but after a few minutes of waiting, he gave up.

_'I thought she got it already. She's still the same Hikari I know.' _Kei thought with a smile.

Hikari saw him smiling and she sighed. She held Kei's face in her hands and smiled at him that made Kei blush.

"What...what is it?" Kei asked. Hikari smiled.

"Always smile, ok? It makes me feel relieved." Hikari said.

"Relieved? Why?"

"Because, I feel that I'm the reason why you're like that and I blame myself for all this." Hikari said.

"Don't think about those things ok? It's not your fault." Kei said.

"I don't know. I just feel, really, really guilty." Hikari replied.

"Well, just forget about it okay?" Kei said

He smiled again and noticed that Hikari's face brightened up once he did so. He, then brought the first topic back.

"Hikari, about the phrase that I said earlier. You still remember right?" Kei asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, I remember. You said that the two reasons why we can't talk about things is if it means nothing or if it means everything, why?" Hikari asked.

"You said a little while ago that you can't talk about the problem involving our relationship right?" Kei said. _'It's not bad to be straightforward at times.' _He thought.

"Uhm, Yeah." Hikari said.

"So, pick out between the two reasons. It means nothing or it means everything to you?" Kei asked.

Hikari frowned, her eyebrows meeting together as she thought deeply of what Kei just said.

_'Hm. This is so tough.'_ Hikari thought, then she took a glance towards Kei and saw him staring intently at her. She sighed.

"Uhm. That's a really hard question you know." Hikari said honestly.

"Just think of it as an examination question. You can't lose right?" Kei said.

"Well, uhm. I'd be lying if I say that it means nothing but I can't also say that it means everything." Hikari started. Kei nodded at her sentence and smiled.

"Very good answer Hikari-chan." Kei said, patting her head. Hikari smiled at the compliment.

_'At least we're back to normal.'_ Kei thought.

Hikari smiled. She looked up at Kei and saw him yawning. She suddenly remembered something. Something Ryuu said a little while back.

_'He didn't sleep all night. He finished 5 bottles of wine by himself.' _she thought.

Hikari slapped Kei's arm lightly that made Kei look at her, confused.

"What? I just complimented you and you're hitting my arm? You're weird." Kei said.

"I'm weird? No, I'm not. You are." Hikari said.

"Me? Weird? Why do you say so?" Kei asked, totally lost.

"Ryuu said that you didn't sleep at all last night and you also drank 5 bottles of wine. That's not like you."

"Oh that." Kei forced a smile. _'I can't say that it's because of you, you'll just feel bad about it and blame yourself again.'_ Kei thought.

"Takishima, don't do that again ok? You look horrible this morning." Hikari laughed.

Kei looked at her happy face and was relieved that she was now back to her normal self. Kei suddenly felt sleepy and he closed his eyes and lie on Hikari's lap. Hikari was shocked.

"HEY!" Hikari said. Kei sighed.

"Just for now. I'm really tired and really sleepy." Kei said and he immediately drifted off to sleep. Hikari looked at his sleeping face.

"You look so cute you know that?" Hikari said.

She was not aware that her love for Kei was fully blooming and she was also not aware that her friends was there, watching the whole scene between them. Megumi sighed.

"You know, they are both weird." Megumi wrote.

"Why?" Tadashi asked but it's Akira who replied.

"Because the monster is trying to get Hikari to forgive him and he doesn't realize that he's just wasting his time." Akira said.

"Wasting his time?" Jun asked and it was Megumi who answered.

"Yes. Because even though Hikari is not saying that he loves Kei or that he forgives him, she doesn't realize that she's already acting it." Megumi wrote.

"Really?!" The three boys said in chorus. Akira and Megumi rolled their eyes.

"Boys." The 2 girls said and they walked away.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

***Yui - **_The girl from the normal school where S.A. went. The one that looks like Akira's childhood friend, Sayo._

_Uhm. So how was it? Was it bad? I hope not. haha! I'm still thinking of what I should write next. Any suggestions? ^_^...please leave a comment..! *gets a mug of hot chocolate and think about what to write next*...Ah...still so rainy outside.._

**September 7, 2009 [Monday; 11:52 a.m.]**

**Philippines**


	13. Section 13: Unexpected

_Hello readers! I updated a little early this time and I'm so proud of myself,.haha! I was waiting for more comments but I guess I'll post this first..haha..I hope the next chapter comes out soon too..just like this one..*jumps with joy*...so, here it is..chapter 13...enjoy..!! oh and just so you guys know, I've enabled the 'anonymous reviews' already, so that everyone can comment and say what they feel and think about my story..haha..[well, I'm doing this for my friends actually since they doesn't have an account on ff..haha..I'll try to recruit them soon..] ^_^.._

_**Disclaimer: **you knowv the drill..haha.._

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Section 13: Unexpected**

**~Hikari's house~**

"I'm home." Hikari said. Atsushi looked at her.

"So? How's your day?" he asked.

"It's okay." Hikari smiled.

"That's good then, I hope you've forgiven him already." Atsushi said. Hikari smiled.

"Yeah, I did..." Hikari said but she paused, "**NOT**! I did **NOT**! Oh My God!!!" Hikari screamed.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Atsushi asked.

"BECAUSE! When I woke up earlier, he was not there anymore.!! OH MY GOD!! I FORGOT!!!" Hikari screamed.

Her parents was shocked and they immediately ran towards Hikari and Atsushi.

"What? What happened?!" Mrs. Hanazono asked.

"Are you pregnant?!" Mr. Hanazono asked.

"HUHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone said, shocked.

"What are you saying dad?" Atsushi asked.

"Yeah dad, what the heck?" Hikari said.

"So, what really happened?" Mrs. Hanazono asked. Atsushi sighed.

"Nothing mom, Hikari just forgot to tell Kei that she's already forgiven him." Atsushi explained.

"Onii-chan!! What should I do????" Hikari asked, worried.

"You should talk to him about it as soon as possible, and.." Atsushi said.

"And what?" Hikari asked.

"And, remember, be honest." Atsushi continued, patting Hikari's head.

"Okay onii-chan. Arigato!" Hikari replied.

Hikari ran to her room and locked the door behind her leaving her family downstairs.

"What was that about Atsushi?" Mrs. Hanazono asked.

"Her problem with Takishima's son." Atsushi explained.

"What happened?" Mr. Hanazono asked.

"I don't know but she's bothered about it." Atsushi replied. Mr. And Mrs. Hanazono got teary eyed.

"Finally! Our daughter is beginning to become a real 'daughter'!" They both said happily. Atsushi looked at them and sighed.

"I hope my children won't inherit the traits of this family." He sighed.

**~Hikari's room~**

Hikari was tossing and turning on her bed. She was looking at the wall when she noticed the tarpaulin that Kei wrote on.

**TAKISHIMA KEI**

v **Rival **v

v **Best Friend **v

v **BOYFRIEND **v

She smiled, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep but

"I can't sleep!!!"

She closed her eyes again and tried to relax her mind but images of Kei's face keeps on appearing in her thoughts.

_'Why?! His face keeps appearing in my mind! I need to tell him that I've already forgiven him.' _she thought. The image of Kei's sleeping face appeared in her mind.

_'What the heck?! I can still remember how cute he looked when he was sleeping. It's a good thing I slept after that. Oh no! What if I drooled in front of him?!' _she thought again. She sat up.

"This won't do, I need to see him right now!" Hikari said, she jumped out of the window and ran towards Kei's house.

**~Takishima Manor~**

It was already past 10:00 p.m. Kei was already in bed, reading a Shakesphere book. He was thinking about what happened that morning with Hikari.

_****Flashback****_

_Kei looked at her happy face and was relieved that she was now back to her normal self. Kei suddenly felt sleepy and he closed his eyes and lie on Hikari's lap. Hikari was shocked._

_"HEY!" Hikari said. Kei sighed._

_"Just for now. I'm really tired and really sleepy." Kei said and he immediately drifted off to sleep._

_After a while, or so it seemed to Kei, he woke up. He felt that he was lying on a very soft pillow, he started to squeeze the pillow on his head slightly._

_'Huh? It's really, really soft.' he thought while he squeezed the pillow some more._

_He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. He saw another pillow in front of his eyes, he smiled._

_'Wow, so many pillows in my house today.' he thought as his face snuggled in closer to the said pillow._

_Then, he felt the pillow rise and then, it came back down again. This process repeated several times, Kei frowned._

_'Why is this pillow breathing?' he thought to himself while touching the pillow and fixing it in place. 'Wait, BREATHING?!' he thought, shocked._

_He opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. His face was on a girl's breast and he was groping that girl's thigh. He accidentally fell from where he was lying. He stood up immediately and saw that it was Hikari he was groping. He blushed._

_'Shit! How can I forget that I'm not at home!!!!! I just...I just...' Kei thought as he looked at his hands. 'I just...groped her..shit! I'm so dead...' Kei thought._

_He looked at Hikari and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. He sighed and he held his face in his hands, scolding himself mentally._

_'Idiot! Takishima Kei you're such an idiot!' he thought._

_He touched Hikari's face lightly and whispered, "Sorry." then he left._

_****End of Flashback****_

Kei blushed then, he felt something rise inside his pants. Kei's eyes widened as he looked at his pajamas and saw a bulge _there._ He sighed, he stood up and went inside the bathroom. He took a quick cold shower inside. He looked down at his crotch.

"No. Control yourself little one. She's not up to _that _yet." Kei said, he sighed. "I'm really, really hopeless." he added.

**~Meanwhile~**

Hikari stopped at the front gate of Takishima's house. She tried to remember something.

"Where was it?" Hikari talked to herself, walking to the backyard of the Takishima's searching for something._ 'Where's our secret escape hole…' _she thought.

Then she saw it. The same bushes were there, so she put it away and looked at the hole.

"I suppose I can still fit." She whispered as she slowly entered the hole. She successfully reached the inside kitchen of the Takishima's.

"Yeah! I'm still petite!" She whispered.

She, then, proceeded to look for Kei's room. After rounds of searching, she found it. A room with the sign "TAKISHIMA KEI" written at the door.

_'Hah! Of course his name is on the door!' _she thought, smiling.

She entered slowly. She looked around, it was dark. She closed the door searched for the lamp. Once she got her hands on it, someone talked.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice said.

Hikari froze and stood straight. She laughed nervously.

"It's me." Hikari said.

The guy went to open one of the lamps and once the light shone in the room. He saw Hikari, he smiled inwardly.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?" Kei asked, he was still in his bath robe.

Hikari looked at him from head to toe, her eyes widened. She gulped.

_'Hot guy alert, hot guy alert.'_ she thought, then she blinked. _'Hikari! What are you thinking!!! Stop that!'_ she thought.

"Uhm..uhm..I, I just wanted to say..something." Hikari said, looking away from Kei's body.

"Hikari."

"Yes?"

"Why are you out of your house wearing that?" Kei said.

"Huh?"

Hikari was wearing a blue nightie. The fabric was really soft and almost see-through. It's length is just above her knees. Kei felt another rise in his pants.

_'Don't! Don't think about that Takishima Kei! Control yourself.' _he thought and his thoughts were broken when Hikari screamed.

"AH! I forgot to change!" Hikari shouted, running towards Kei's bed and covering herself with the blanket. Kei coughed.

"So, why are you here again?" Kei asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Uhm, I wanted to see you smile." Hikari said, holding his face.

"What?" Kei asked again, as he felt Hikari touch his face.

"Yup..SMILE!" Hikari said.

She stretched Kei's face making him form a weird smile. Hikari laughed, Kei removed her hand from his face, he frowned and looked at his watch.

"Do you know what time it is? It's almost 11 p.m. and you're out of your house and inside a man's room!" Kei scolded Hikari.

Hikari sat on his bed, quietly. Kei looked at her.

"I couldn't sleep. I forgot to tell you earlier that I've already forgiven you." Hikari confessed everything. Kei sat beside her.

"That's all?" Kei asked. Hikari looked at him.

"Uhm. No, onii-chan told me to be honest, so now I'm going to be honest." Hikari smiled. Kei looked at her.

"Your brother?" Kei asked. Hikari nodded.

"Yup, Takishima, I keep on remembering your cute sleeping face and when I remember it, my heart beats fast." Hikari smiled. Kei looked at her, in his eyes, there were flowers blooming everywhere.

"So, you mean, you like me too?"

"Is that it? I don't even know myself, since I haven't been in love with someone before." Hikari said, smiling innocently. Kei smiled at her gently.

"You're so sweet." Kei said. "That's why I love you." Kei said, he waited for the answer. Hikari just looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"You should answer."

"Really? I wonder, why is it that the phrase I love you desperately seeks a reply, when it is not even a question??" Hikari said. Kei raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just because its a declarative sentence doesn't mean you don't have to answer it." Kei said.

"Good point, well, I prefer the phrase 'I have been loving you.'" Hikari suggested.

"Why?"

"Because, it's a present perfect progressive tense. Done in the past, happening in the present, and may continue in the future. At least I'm reassured." Hikari smiled.

"Whoa, where did that came from." Kei laughed.

"You're underestimating me so much." Hikari said, rolling her eyes. Kei smiled.

"Well then, I have been loving you Hikari." Kei replied.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Takishima?"

"As long as its not stupid, it's okay." KEi laughed. Hikari pouted.

"Why do you like me in the 1st place? I'm not even perfect." Hikari said.

Kei laughed and sighed. He held her hands and looked deep in her eyes.

"You may not be perfect in many things, but many things cannot be perfect without you." Kei said.

Hikari stuck her tongue out at him, took her hands away from him and shuddered. Kei laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"That's too cheesy" Hikari said.

"I know, it seems like I've been possessed." Kei laughed.

"Right, and I know that it's not true. How can you even fall in love with me? Am I that attractive?" Hikari laughed.

"No, you're not attractive." Kei said.

"WHAT?!" Hikari said, shocked. "You're mean!" she pouted.

"Wait, let me finish. I didn't fell in love with you because you're immensely attractive, its just that you seem immensely attractive because I've fallen in love with you. Do you get it?" Kei said. Hikari drooled.

"What? Explain please." Hikari said, her innocence taking over her.

"Nothing, forget it. Cmon, I'll accompany you back home, before I do something you won't forget in your entire life." Kei said.

"I don't want to go home yet." Hikari said.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..a cliffy! haha..sorry for ending it like this..I'm still thinking about what would happen next..haha..I'm sure you guys got some _**interesting **_ideas in mind..I've dropped hints in this chapter for you to imagine what I would write next...haha..look forward to _**IT**_! hahaha..I hope I can write it well to satisfy you guys..and that's all for now..byebye!! Please leave comments! thank you! Much love.._

**September 12, 2009 [Saturday; 11:38 p.m.]**

**Philippines**


	14. Section 14: A Taste Of Heaven

_I'm sorry for not updating. I just found this time to post because our internet is back and were not busy cleaning today. Sigh, the typhoon was really devastating. I still can't get over what happened. Oh well, life goes on even though our things are wet and full of mud. Here's chapter 14..I hope this chapter will be good enough for you guys._

**To my friend, Mika-chan. _I hope your satisfied with this chapter. . I had a difficult time writing this..huhu.._**

**Disclaimer: **_The characters are not mine and this chapter is a bit OOC._

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**-Previously-**

_"Nothing, forget it. Cmon, I'll accompany you back home, before I do something you won't forget in your entire life." Kei said._

"_I don't want to go home yet." Hikari said._

**Section 14: A Taste of Heaven**

"What?" Kei asked, totally shocked. Hikari smiled.

"I want to eat spaghetti." she said.

"You're weird."

"No, Im not weird, just hungry."

"C'mon, I'll make you something to eat." Kei sighed.

They headed downstairs and towards the kitchen. Hikari sat on one of the chairs and waited for Kei to finish the food. She looked around and realized something.

"Hey Takishima, where is everyone? I noticed that you're the only one around." she asked.

"Oh, right. Mom and Dad is, as usual, on a business trip somewhere around the world. Sui is in my mom's house in Australia because he wanted to visit grandmom's grave and the maids went home already." he explained.

"Oh. I see. You must be lonely."

"Yeah, sometimes." he replied while dropping the pasta into the boiling water and finishing up the sauce.

"Uhm. Do you...I'm just saying..do you..uhm..." Hikari started, blushing. Kei looked at her.

"Do I what?" he asked, mixing the sauce and taking a sip with a spoon and tasting the sauce. _'Nice, I still know how to cook.' _he thought.

"Do you want..uhm..me...to accompany you for..the night?" she smiled, obviously hiding her shyness.

Kei suddenly dropped the spoon and coughed. _'WHAT?!' _he thought. Hikari rushed to his side and patted his back, helping him. Kei turned to her, but he regretted it immediately because Hikari was so close that their bodies were almost touching. He took a side step away from Hikari, inhaled, then exhaled all his heat out. Hikari frowned.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but what did you just say?"

"I said I'll accompany you for the night." She said, "You know, so that you'll have someone with you." She added when Kei raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, can you please wait here for a moment?" he asked.

"Uhm. Sure."

Kei walked towards the restroom and stayed there for a while, leaving Hikari all alone in the kitchen. He gathered his thoughts and breathed deeply. There were 2 voices in his head, saying two opposite things.

_'Kei, you know it's too dangerous to let her stay in for the night.' t_he first voice said.

_'But you know you want to.' _the second voice said.

_'Hey! Don't encourage him!' _the first voice argued with the other.

_'But thats what he wants and thats also what his __**little one **__wants.' _the second voice laughed.

Kei sighed. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw himself blushing. He washed his face with the cold sink water.

"I guess. I'll let her decide for herself." he said to himself.

He went back to the kitchen and saw Hikari, in her blue nighties of course, waiting for the spaghetti and eyeing the pan, obviously drooling and wanting to eat. He smiled and went in front of her. He stood straight, put a hand on his back and bowed.

"I'll serve it immediately madame." Kei mimicked a waiter. Hikari laughed.

He got two plates and set it on the table. He also got two wine glasses and two bottles of red wine. He got the spaghetti and put all of it on a plate and proceeded to the table. Hikari was just staring at how Kei was marvelously serving her. After he was finished, he looked at her and saw Hikari staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No, it's just that, you're so great. You know how to cook and everything."

"Yeah, I know I'm great." he boasted.

"Shut up. Let's eat."

They started eating and munching on the food with Hikari constantly saying "delicious!" and "It tastes like heaven!". Kei smiled, he decided to open up the topic earlier.

"Hikari, were you serious about what you said a little while ago?"

"What was it again?"

"You know, about staying here for the night?"

Hikari paused and smiled. She nodded and continued eating.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Are you really sure? I'm afraid...something might happen." he said. Hikari looked at him.

"You know, I trust you." she smiled cutely. Kei's expression softened. He smiled.

"Maybe you really have matured these days." he said.

"I think so too, thanks to you." Hikari laughed.

"Let's toast to that." Kei said, filling her cup with wine and toasting for it.

Before they knew it, they drank 4 bottles of wine already. Kei looked at Hikari and noticed that she was drunk already. She was still filling her cup with wine. He stopped her hand, Hikari stared at him, pouting.

_'She's drunk and I'm getting drunk too. This girl is asking for trouble.' _he thought, he was still holding her hand.

"Please?" she said.

"No. You're drunk already. Enough." Kei said, firmly.

"Oh, c'mon. Please?" Hikari said, still holding the bottles' neck.

"No and that's final. It's already past 12." he said, pointing at the clock.

"Oh. Okay." she said, she looked at Kei and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked. Hikari laughed.

"You look so good, you know that?" Hikari said, pinching Kei's cheek. Kei sighed, he held her hand and took it away from his face.

"Stop it. You're drunk." Kei said.

"No really! You're really handsome." Hikari said. She stood up and dragged her chair next to Kei. She stared at Kei's face and she held it in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Kei said.

"See, you have beautiful eyes, a very well-sculpted nose and a pretty face." Hikari said, trailing her fingers over Kei's outline, then suddenly, tears started forming from her eyes. Kei noticed this and he immediately became worried.

"Hey, hey." Kei said. "Why are you crying?" he asked, standing up while holding Hikari's hand and helping her to stand up.

"It's just that.._*sob* _I hate myself..for being so dense and for _*sob*..._for not figuring out my true feelings for you quickly." she explained. Kei smiled and hugged her tightly.

"So, what's wrong with that? Everything in this world takes time." he said.

"But, the time it took was too long and it also hurt us both." Hikari cried.

"It's all in the past now. Don't think about it."

"Takishima, you're really sweet." she said. "I can even say that I love you right now." Hikari added with an innocent laugh. Kei sighed.

"I'll believe you more if you're not drunk." Kei said, Hikari frowned.

"I really do love you." Hikari said, but she felt that Kei did not believe her.

She mustered all the courage she has and slowly, she pulled away from Kei's arms and tiptoed slightly. Before Kei knew it, Hikari's lips was lightly touching his. After a while, she pulled away and smiled.

"I only kiss the person I love, right?" she blushed. Kei still didn't believe her, thinking that she was too drunk to realize what she just said.

"If you say so. C'mon, let's go to sleep." Kei said, pulling her hand as they headed to his room. Hikari just kept quiet.

When they entered the room, Kei told Hikari to get some sleep in his bed and he will sleep on the floor, but Hikari stayed silent. Kei noticed this.

"Are you okay Hikari?" he asked. She didn't reply.

Hikari was still sitting on the side of the bed while Kei was already sitting on the floor, ready to get some sleep. Kei was bothered about Hikari's unusual silence so he stood up and went to sit beside her. He looked at her and asked again.

"Hikari, are you okay?"

"No." she replied with a sad tone

"Why?"

"You didn't believe me didn't you?" she said, looking at her thighs. Kei stared at her.

"What?"

"I told you earlier how I felt, you didn't believe me." Hikari said, now crying.

_'Oh man, I hate it when she's like this. She tend to cry a lot when she's sick and now even when she's drunk?!' _Kei thought, remembering the time when Hikari was ill.

Kei sighed, he held her face and wiped away her tears.

"I believe you okay, so please, stop crying." He said.

"No you don't, I thought you liked me." Hikari pouted.

"I do like you, not just like but love. I love you, so don't cry." He said. Hikari felt happy at his sentence, she moved her face closer to his and smiled cutely.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Kei's heart started beating rapidly as he looked at the cute girl in blue nighties in front of him.

'Here we go again. I want just one, just one kiss, okay?' he said in his mind, or so he thought.

"Okay, I'll kiss you." Hikari said. Kei blinked.

"What? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You said it out loud." Hikari laughed, "So, here's your kiss."

Again, for the 2nd time that night, Hikari kissed Kei on the lips. It was just a sweet peck but they both blushed madly after it. Kei, now into the mood, forgetting everything he said to himself earlier, decided to tease Hikari.

"But, I can't take that as a real kiss, considering that we've done a real one in the past." Kei said, remembering the first time they shared a passionate kiss inside his room.

"Huh? In the past?" Hikari asked.

"Oh you know, here in this room and in this bed." Kei said. Hikari snorted.

"Oh. I remember but stop making it sound like we've done something more than that." Hikari said, blushing.

"Anything you say, Madame." Kei laughed. "So, can I have this one real kiss?"

"You've never asked permission before, so why ask now?" Hikari laughed cutely. Kei smiled.

Slowly, Kei moved his lips towards hers. Hikari smiled while waiting for his soft lips to cover hers, she was starting to close her eyes when he heard Kei giggle. She opened her eyes and saw him laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're too excited aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Because, you're eyes were closed already and your mouth was like this." Kei imitated Hikari's pouting lips while waiting for his kiss. Hikari blushed.

"I'm not in the mood anymore. Good Night." Hikari said, giving him the cold treatment. She turned her back on him and fixed the bed.

Kei laughed silently. He hugged Hikari on the waist and pulled her closer to him. Hikari blushed at the sudden action but didn't complain. Kei rested his chin on Hikari's shoulder, making Hikari feel his breath on her ear.

"Ok. I'll behave now." He whispered in her ear.

He held her chin and slowly made her face him. Hikari turned to face Kei. He smiled and slowly, his lips made its way towards hers. He kissed her upper lip, then her lower lip and soon after that, the simple kiss became passionate. Hikari was shyly responding to Kei's kisses. Hikari pulled awa because of lack of oxygen. His forehead was touching hers and they were both panting. Kei smiled.

"The spaghetti was nothing compared to that. That kiss felt like heaven." Kei laughed. Hikari snorted.

After a while, Kei kissed her again. This time, Kei licked Hikari's lower lip, asking for entrance. Hikari was shocked at first.

_'Here it is again. The lip-licking Kei.' _She thought, remembering their 1st kiss.

She opened her mouth slowly, Kei smiled. His tongue entered her mouth, exploring and tasting every bit of it and same goes to Hikari, she was shyly exploring Kei's mouth too. Kei slowly laid her down on his bed, still kissing her. His hands made its way under her nightie, he started to caress her stomach. Hikari gasped at the sudden contact but continued with the kissing.

_'Cold hands.' _She thought.

_'She feels great.' _He thought.

Her hands found its way on Kei's back, she sneaked her hand inside his shirt and felt his abs. Kei smiled, happy that Hikari was the one initiating, pulled away from their long kiss and took off his shirt, leaving him half-naked. Hikari stared at the body in front of her.

"I've been working out." Kei boasted. Hikari laughed.

They went back to kissing again. This time, Kei planted butterfly kisses on Hikari's face then proceeded down to her neck. Kei bit her neck a little that made Hikari gasp and hit Kei hard on his back. He laughed.

"What was that for?!" Hikari asked, holding her neck.

"So that the whole world will know that you're taken." He smiled.

He planted more kisses on her neck. His hands were concentrating on taking her nightie off of her and finally, after much struggle, he succeeded. He pulled off her dress and unhooked her bra. When the fabric fell, he stop sat up and stared at the awesome body in front of him. They both blushed in deep crimson red.

"Whoa. Sexy." He said, teasing her.

"Don't stare, it's embarrassing." She said, blushing.

"I'm just looking at something that is mine." Kei laughed.

Slowly, his hands touched her breasts; he caressed it with both hands. Hikari moaned at his touch. He kissed the left and caressed the right. He kissed and licked everything that his mouth touches. Hikari kept moaning at his touch. Then, he remembered the time when they were sleeping at the benches in Hakusenkan. He smiled, then stopped. He looked at Hikari.

"You know, this is not the first time." He said,

"What? What first time?"

"That I touched them." He blushed.

"WHAT?!" she shouted, she covered herself and raised an eyebrow at Kei. "When did you??"

"It was an accident! That time when I fell asleep on your thighs, I thought I was sleeping at my house and I thought it was a pillow so, I kind of, groped it. But I swear it was an accident!" Kei defended himself but Hikari continued to stare at him.

"You felt me up." Hikari cried waterfalls.

Kei laughed. He looked at Hikari's exaggerated cries and he covered her mouth with his. This made her stop and they continued with their deed. This time, Kei felt the rise in his crotch getting stronger. His kissed went down until it reached Hikari's belly button. Hikari giggled when Kei's lips touched her tummy. Kei proceeded lower, he tried to kiss outside first but felt Hikari shudder.  
He looked at Hikari and saw that she was looking at him with fear in her eyes because Kei was really close to the most important part of her body. Kei stopped what he was doing, crawled back upward to Hikari's face, kissed her lips lightly and hugged her body.

"I'm sorry." Hikari said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I know how much you want this but I'm really, really sorry. I'm just..scared." she added.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Kei said, comforting Hikari. He let go of her and looked straight in her eyes.

"You know that I can wait. Just like how I waited for you before. But I guess this time, I'll have to take more cold showers to calm myself." Kei laughed. Hikari laughed with him too.

"Thank you." She said.

She hugged him and cried like a child for being so patient. Kei pulled the blanket over them and hugged her back. Her head was under his chin and she was crying in his chest. Kei's forefinger was making circles at Hikari's back and that's when Hikari realized that she was still naked.

"Hey Takishima, this is so awkward." she blushed.

"I don't mind." Kei said, he really doesn't mind Hikari's body brushing against his.

"I do mind! You've seen the whole me. I'm so embarrassed." Hikari said, blushing.

"What are you shy about? You have a sexy body, a luscious lips and big, round..haha." Kei laughed. Hikari blushed more, if that's possible. She hit Kei's chest.

"Stop narrating." Hikari said, covering her ears with her hands.

"I can't help it, my girlfriend is just too cute and sexy." Kei said. Hikari looked at him and Kei looked back. "What?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Well, after what happened, I'm pretty sure that you're mine."

"Good point. I won't argue with you on that. *yawn*" Hikari yawned. Kei smiled.

"Hikari, are you happy?" Kei asked. She nodded.

"Yes. It's the first time I've been like this. Thank you." Hikari said, closing her eyes.

"Well, change is not bad, isn't it?"

"I guess not."

"Go on, go to sleep. You'll still need energy to defeat me tomorrow." Kei said.

"Ok. Good Night."

"Good night." Kei said, stroking her hair. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Hikari replied.

They both fell asleep.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_WAHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T DO IT!!! I JUST CAN'T!!! huhu... v_v ... I can't imagine Kei pushing in and out of her...huhuhu..I can't include that! They're too innocent and wholesome characters..I'm so sorry to disappoint you guys..I'm really really sorry..maybe next time when I can bring myself up to do it..I feel so bad..even I am not satisfied with this.._

**_MIKA-CHAN!!! GOMEN NE ...dont kill me! :'c ....I really did try my best.. huhu.._**

**_SORRY_**

October 1, 2009 [12:15 pm, Thursday]

Philippines


	15. Section 15: A Brand New Start

_Here's a short chapter..I wrote this after I posted chapter 14..I'm not in a good mood right now 'coz my dog is sick..please pray for him.. :'c ...I'm so scared.._

_Oh right, I just checked my reviews and read a chinese text written there..whoa..Nosebleed. Well, I didn't understand everything you wrote dear reader but I did understand the part that says 'Please update soon' and something about you hoping that I understand your opinion..Sorry, I'm still learning..to **CuteMiss** [well, that's the english words for your name right?] thank you for reading my story and understanding english..^_^..I'll try to master mandarin, although I know that it's impossible..thank you again._

**Disclaimer: **_as usual..._

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Section 15: A Brand New Start**

He was sleeping peacefully until he felt the light of the sun from the window piercing his closed eyes. He frowned and slowly, his left hand made its way towards his eyes. He was annoyed by the sun and as he moved around, he felt someone breathing beside him. He opened his eyes and what he saw made his day complete. He smiled and kissed the girl's forehead lightly. The girl snuggled closer to him. He laughed at her actions and decided to sit up. This woke the girl up. She opened her eyes and she looked at him.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. Good.._*yawn* _morning." She said, rubbing her eyes.

When Kei sat up, the blanket fell down from his body and he realized that he and Hikari were still naked, well, at least Hikari is. An idea popped out from his mind. He smirked and in a blink of an eye, he was on top of the girl he loves. His hands were in the either side of Hikari to keep his weight in place.. This startled Hikari; she instantly grabbed the blanket and placed it over her chest.

"Wh-..what ar-..are you doing??" Hikari asked, nervous and blushing. Kei smirked.

"What do you think?" Kei said.

"Whatever it is..don't..don't do it." Hikari said, still blushing.

"Can I take a look at what's inside?" Kei teased her, pointing at the blanket that she was holding on her chest. Hikari pushed Kei's face away from hers, blushing as she did so.

"I don't want to." She said, tightening her hold on the blanket.

"But I saw that already, what are you so embarrassed about?" Kei smirked, pinching her cheeks lightly. Hikari was now as red as Rudolf's nose.

"TAKISHIMA! Stop saying such things!" Hikari complained like a child.

Kei raised an eyebrow at her and then turned that teasing face into a pouting one.

"Aww. Meanie Hikari-chan." Kei said, trying to act cute. Hikari stuck her tongue out at him.

"You look like a monkey." She said.

"But I'm a very handsome monkey." He replied.

They both laughed at the joke. Kei found that moment to caress Hikari's smiling face. Hikari looked at him, confused at his actions. Kei smiled and bent his head lower so that his head was now between Hikari's neck and shoulder. Hikari was worried now.

"Takishima? Are you okay?" she asked. Kei sighed that made Hikari giggle because his breath touched her ear.

"I'm okay. I just can't believe that you're here right now, with me. I thought this only happens in my dream." He said. Hikari blushed at his words.

Kei went back to his previous position and he smiled at Hikari which made Hikari blush a lot more. His face went closer to hers until their foreheads were touching. Hikari's heart was beating madly and same with Kei. Kei let their noses touch for a while then he spoke.

"Good Morning, Hikari." He said.

Slowly and gently, he kissed her. Hikari's eyes automatically closed as she felt Kei's lips on hers. Kei continued kissing her gently, fighting the urge to deepen their kiss.

_'Air.' _They both thought as they felt the need for air.

They slowly pulled away from each other. Hikari was panting and blushing so red while Kei also has a visible pink blush on his cheek. Hikari remembered what Kei said earlier, she decided to ask Kei about it.

"Takishima."

"Hm?"

"You said earlier that you dream of me. What kind of dreams do you have?" she asked with a hint of innocence in her voice.

Kei looked at her and was really shocked at her question. What more is that Hikari doesn't have a clue how strong that question was.

_'Wow. Awkward. I can't say that I dream of you doing __**it **__with me. That's too perverted.' _He thought. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Hikari talk.

"Takishima, you're blushing." She giggled.

Kei touched his face and indeed, it felt hot. He hid his face in his bangs as he tried to recover.

"What were you thinking?" she asked. This caught Kei off-guard.

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He said.

"Takishima, stop thinking about naughty stuffs." She said, pushing his face away from her again for her to be able to sit up.

Kei sat up and Hikari, too, sat up. They were now facing each other; Hikari's body was covered with the blanket while Kei's upper half is exposed. She wrapped the blanket around her like a towel then looked at Kei. She smiled at him, grabbed his cheeks with both hands and stretched it with all her might. After a while, she let go of his cheeks and laughed. Kei was now caressing his reddened cheeks.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're just too cute when you're blushing." She laughed innocently. Kei smiled.

_'I'm glad you're still the same.' _He thought.

Then, he heard a loud growl. He looked at Hikari and saw her blushing and holding her stomach. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Kei laughed.

"That was you?" he said, between laughs.

"I'm hungry." She said. Kei patted her head.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Kei asked.

"YAY! I want --" she stopped.

Her eyes widened as if she was awakened from a long dream. She stood up and continued to stare into space. Kei was shocked at her sudden action, she didn't realize that the blanket fell from her body. Kei blushed.

"Uhm, Hikari…your…" he said. Hikari looked at him, confused.

"What?" she asked. Kei pointed at the blanket on her feet and that's when she realized that she has no cover on and Kei was staring at her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TAKISHIMA!! YOU PERVERT!!" she shouted as she grabbed the blanket, covered herself up, sat down and threw a pillow at Kei. Kei caught the pillow and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How was that my fault? You're the one who's not careful." He said nonchantly.

"But still! You should've looked away!" she cried waterfalls.

"Why should I? I love the naked truth. Hahaha." Kei laughed. Hikari blushed so much that you would think all her blood went to her head.

"Pervert." She said.

"Thank You." He said, taking it as a compliment. "So, what do you want for breakfast again?" he asked.

"Oh. I want--. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she stood up again, shouting but this time, she was holding the blanket with all her might.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! I DIDN'T GO HOME LAST NIGHT!" Hikari shouted.

Kei just stared at her. After a while, he sat on the edge of the bed and asked Hikari to sit down too. Hikari was still staring off somewhere. Kei made her face him. He turned her head around, shook it and snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Hey. You just realized that you didn't go home last night? Idiot." Kei said, annoying her again.

"That's not it Takishima! My dad and nii-chan will kill me!! Or you!!!" Hikari said, nervous.

Then, it dawned on Kei. Hikari's brother will definitely explode when he found out that Hikari didn't sleep at home and that he did something to her. Oh no. They'll both be in trouble.

"I have to get home before breakfast." Hikari said, panicking. "What time is it?" she asked. Kei looked at his watch.

"7:15." He said. Hikari sighed.

"Thank god. Breakfast starts at 8:00." She said.

She grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. While she was changing, Kei thought of something amusing. He smirked and said something to Hikari that was loud enough for her to hear.

"Hikari, if your dad and your nii-chan yells at you. Just say that I will take responsibility of what happened." Kei laughed.

Inside the bathroom, Hikari blushed at what he said. She finished dressing up. She went out of the bathroom just to see Kei laughing. Hikari stuck her tongue out at him and went towards his closet.

"Hey miss, what are you doing?" he asked, surprised because she was rummaging in his closet.

"I just want to borrow your clothes. Do you want me to go out like this?" Hikari said, pointing at what she was wearing, which is the blue nightie.

"Oh right. Go on, I wouldn't want someone else to see what I've seen." Kei continued to tease her.

"Don't talk about that! It's embarrassing!" she said, blushing. Kei laughed.

She picked a big shirt and wore it. It reached up to her thighs. She found it okay so she walked out the door with Kei following behind. When they reached the main door, Hikari turned around.

"Takishima, I have to go first ok? See you later." She said.

All of a sudden, she walked towards Kei, tiptoed and kissed him full on the lips. Kei's eyes widened at her actions. He was not prepared for that. It was after the kiss did Hikari realize what she just did. She blushed in a deep shade of crimson as she turned around, so embarrassed to face Kei.

"Uhm, I..well…bye!" she said, as she ran outside the house while waving goodbye to Kei.

_'That's so embarrassing! And I think I'm getting used to it already!' _she thought, mentally hitting herself while running towards their house.

Meanwhile, Kei smirked and walked inside his house silently.

_'My day just gets better and better.' _He thought, obviously happy at what's happening with his life.

***Hikari's house/room***

Hikari ran towards their backyard. She jumped over the fence and climbed up a tree towards her window. She opened the window and tiptoed inside the room. It was still dim inside since the tree was shading the room from the sun. As she was nearing her bed, the door suddenly burst open. She was so shocked that she fell down on her bed. She sat up and saw her brother standing inside her room. He already closed the door shut. His hands were crossed on his chest and his right foot was tapping on the floor. Hikari smiled nervously.

"Mo--..morning..nii-ch-..nii-chan." She stammered. Atsushi walked towards her. She gulped.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"Uhm. Somewhere?" she said, not knowing what to say.

"Don't joke around Hikari-chan. You were at Kei's house, am I right?" he said, knowingly.

"Wow. Nii-chan, how did you know?" she asked innocently, amazed at his brother. Her brother sighed. He pointed at the shirt she was wearing.

"That's Kei's shirt." He said. Hikari's mouth formed a big **'O'. **"What were you doing there?" he asked.

"Well, onii-chan said yesterday when I got home that I should talk to him about the problem as soon as possible." Hikari defended herself.

"I did say that. But that doesn't mean that you have to go there in the middle of the night and sleep there!" Atsushi said, losing his cool over his little sister's innocence.

"But I thought..never mind. I'm sorry nii-chan. I just thought that it should be as soon as possible, as in that night." Hikari laughed innocently. Atsushi sighed. He ruffled Hikari's head.

"If you're alright then it's okay. I'm sure nothing happened between you guys." Atsushi smiled.

Hikari gulped. She suddenly found her bed very interesting. Guilty.

"Ah, haha. Right. Do mom and dad know about this?" She replied, not showing her nervousness. _'Nii-chan, something __**did **__happen. But it was not __**that**__. Just. Almost.' _She thought.

"No, I kept it a secret. Okay Hikari-chan, enough with this. Let's have breakfast, you still have to go to school." He said.

"Uhm. Okay. I'll just take a bath and change into my uniform." She said. Atsushi nodded.

"Don't take so long." He said.

Hikari headed towards the bathroom and took her usual bath. She was wearing a smile on her face as she remembered the times when she was with Kei. Thinking about it made her blush.

'_I guess….I'm really…..in love__ after all…' _she thought.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Well that was dumb..I'm starting to dislike how I write my chapters since I posted chapter 14..sigh..do you guys want me to end this soon or would you like more mushy moments? I was thinking of ending it already in the next..uhm, 2 chapters perhaps? I don't know..I still havent decided.._

**hislips: **I didn't make them forget,,I'm not a fan of those 'they're-drunk-so-they-forgot-' moments..that just ruins the mood, they did something like that, so why forget it right? I thought that I was going to made them **do it **too, but in the end, I changed my mind. I jusst can't imagine Kei and Hikari doing something like that..That's so not them. Anyway, thanks for the comment.. ^_^

October 3, 2009 [3:40 pm; Saturday]

Philippines


	16. Section 16: At Last

_T__his is possibly the last chapter. I agree with **babyviolin, **I also don't like dragging stories. If I think of an epilogue, maybe I'll make one..Enjoy the last chapter [I think.] !_

_For Chun, Advance Happy Happy birthday to you..! ^_^ ..haha.._

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Section 16: At Last!**

Hikari finished her breakfast at home. She immediately ran off to school after breakfast, fearing that her brother will tell her parents about what happened. While she was walking towards school, a car stopped beside her. She too, stopped walking and looked at the car. The door opened and it revealed Kei. Kei walked out of his car and went beside Hikari. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Hikari blushed and stepped back.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing?!" Hikari stammered.

"Nothing. I just wanted to greet you a good morning." He said, nonchantly.

"But you greeted me earlier this morning already." She hissed.

"Oh. So you remember. I thought you forgot." He said.

"If you don't have anything better to do, go back in your car." She said.

"I don't want to. I want to walk to school." He said. He told his driver to get the car back at his house. He started walking is way to school. Hikari sighed.

"Why does this feel different? It seems like Takishima is becoming childish." She told herself. Kei looked back at her and frowned.

"Hey. Do you want to stand there forever? Let's go." He said. Hikari nodded.

She walked beside him and after a while, his right hand found her left hand. He held it and they started walking together. Hikari was blushing all the way to school. Once they reached Hakusenkan, Hikari immediately let go of Kei's hand and walked in front of him, not letting the school see what they're doing. Kei sighed.

_'She's still not used to it.' _He thought.

He felt hurt but decided to let it pass. He started walking behind her. Hikari was ignoring Kei because she was shy to let the whole school population know that they are together. She walked ahead of Kei, completely leaving him behind. She was in front of the greenhouse when she felt Kei's presence beside her.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"You're slow that's why I caught up with you." He said.

Again, he held her hand and together, they walked inside the greenhouse. Everyone was there and was shocked to see the two, holding hands. Hikari blushed as she tried to get her hand out of Kei's grasp but Kei was holding tightly on her hand.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF HER YOU BEAST!!" Akira shouted from the table. She jumped over the table and tried to kick Kei but Kei just dodged her attack.

"Don't waste your time Akira." He said, coldly. Akira was fuming with anger at him.

Kei dragged Hikari towards the seats and made her sit beside him. The others were just staring at them, smiling.

"So. When did this happen?" Ryuu asked. Hikari blushed while Kei just continued to look bored.

"C'mon Kei, we know that there's something going on between you two." Tadashi teased.

"THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!" Hikari suddenly shouted, blushing. She stood up and ran away. Akira laughed loudly at Kei.

"Ouch. That must've hurt." Akira said, sarcastically. Tadashi suddenly dragged Akira to the side. "HEY! What the--?"

"Akira, now is not the time." Tadashi said.

"What?"

"Look at Kei." He said as he pointed at Kei, still staring blankly at the spot where Hikari disappeared. Akira rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She said. She walked towards Kei and stood straight in front of him. "So? Are you just going stay there?" Akira said, fuming with anger.

"What?" Kei replied, still showing his cold side. Akira widened her eyes at him. Upon seeing this, Tadashi, Ryuu and Jun stood up and pushed Kei out of his seat while Megumi was calming Akira.

"Go on Kei. Don't waste time or there'll be conflict between you guys again." Ryuu said.

"Ganbatte ne." Jun smiled. Tadashi pushed Kei outside.

When he was out of the greenhouse, he started walking to the place where Hikari usually goes. He walked towards the school yard and soon enough, he found Hikari sitting on the spot where they both fell asleep in the past. He walked towards her and sat beside her. Hikari looked at Kei and Kei looked back.

"Hikar—" he started but he was interrupted when Hikari hugged him tightly. Kei was surprised but he hugged her back.

"Sorry. I don't know why I said that." She said, hugging Kei. Kei smiled as he stroked he hair.

"You're just not used to it. I understand." He said. He let go of her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "But please, think before you act, what you said really hurts. It's like as if you're not proud that we're together." He said.

"Of course I'm proud. It's just that, what happens next?" she asked, thinking about what will happen now that they are in a relationship. "Will it be different?" she continued.

"Hm. If you don't want it to be different, we'll stay the same but, I can't promise you that there won't be any changes." He said. "There'll be more mushy moments but the challenges won't stop. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Ok." Hikari smiled, hugging Kei again. Kei hugged her back. They stood up and walked back to the greenhouse.

"I hope Tadashi pesters Akira for food. I'm kind of hungry." He said, walking behind Hikari.

"You didn't have breakfast—" her sentence was cut off because Kakei Hajime, the student council president, suddenly appeared and held Hikari's hand. Hikari was surprised. A nerve popped on Kei's temple.

"Uhm, Kakei-san?" Hikari asked, unsure of what to say.

"Hanazono-san!!! I really missed you!! It's been so long since I last saw you!!" Hajime said, still holding Hikari's hand. Another nerve popped on Kei's temple.

"And you're not going to see anything again if you don't get your hands off hers." Kei said. He stepped forward and draped his arms around Hikari's shoulder. Hikari blushed but didn't complain. Kei smirked. "Back off, my property." He said.

"Takishima Kei and Hanazono-san?!?!?!?!" Hajime said, surprised. "I don't believe it. Hanazono Hikari-chan is not cheap." He added. Another nerve popped on Kei's temple and surprisingly, a nerve also appeared on Hikari's temple.

"Kakei-san. Please don't insult my boyfriend like that." She said calmly. Kei looked at her, surprised but he smirked.

"B-b-b-b-b-boyf-f-f-friend?!?!?!?!" Hajime shouted.

"Yes." Hikari said, blushing.

"Do you believe it now, president?" Kei asked sarcastically.

Kei dragged Hikari away from the place, leaving Hajime standing there with his mouth wide open. As they were walking, Kei decided to tease Hikari. He turned left and pinned Hikari on a tree. Hikari blushed.

"W-what is it again? You're doing this more often." Hikari complained. Kei smirked.

"Can you repeat what you said earlier."

"What did I say?" she asked, completely forgetting. Kei sighed.

"C'mon. If I say it, there'll be no essence to it." He said but Hikari just stared at him blankly. He sighed. "Fine. Just complete the sentence. I am your…" he started.

"You're my rival." She said, smiling innocently.

"What? No, seriously. I am your…" he said but this time, he moved closer to her face and let their foreheads touch. He felt Hikari's breathing become heavy, he smiled. Hikari blushed as she remembered what she said to Hajime earlier. "Complete the sentence Hikari with my name at the end. I am your…" Kei said.

"You're my……….boyfriend, K-K-Kei." she said shyly. Kei smiled.

"Very good." He said. "As a reward…"

He let their noses touch. He slowly kissed her forehead, then her eyelid, then the tip of her nose and finally, he kissed her lips. He slowly deepened their kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue while Hikari shyly responded to his kiss. Her hand found his back and she hugged him while still in the midst of kissing. Kei also hugged Hikari. Their bodies were against each other and slowly, Kei was starting to heat up. Hikari's eyes went wide when she felt something that she should've not felt. She immediately backed away from Kei and raised her eyebrow at him. Kei frowned. They were both panting for lack of air.

"What?" Kei asked.

"Takishima, I know that we're in the school yard woods but you don't have to make a tent." Hikari said, blushing.

"Tent?" Kei asked, confused.

Hikari pointed at Kei's pants. Kei looked down and noticed that his _little one _is active again and that his pants made a little triangle that might've looked like a tent. He quickly turned around, hiding his embarrassment and blushing face. Hikari giggled a little. She patted Kei's shoulder and tiptoed to whisper in his ear.

"Naughty, naughty, Takishima." Hikari giggled. Kei sighed.

"C'mon. Let's go. I'm still hungry." Kei said.

Again, they continued their walk towards the greenhouse while holding hands. When they reached the place, the others shouted with glee. Hikari blushed again but this time, she was proud to say the truth although she was shy. The two lovebirds went to their usual seats. Akira kept crying and crying on Tadashi's chest while Tadashi was enjoying the feeling of Akira near him. After a while, Akira recovered.

"Hikari-chan _*sniff* _What do you want to eat?" Akira asked. Hikari remembered that Kei still didn't have breakfast. She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her.

'What do you want to eat?' Hikari mouthed to him. Kei smirked, thinking of naughty things again.

'Y-O-U.' Kei mouthed back. Hikari blushed and she threw a book at him.

Everyone was just watching the two and they felt the happy atmosphere surrounding the place. After eating Akira's delicacies, they went to their usual spots inside the greenhouse. Ryuu, Megumi and Jun were under one of the trees inside the greenhouse, preparing to sleep. They were observing Kei and Hikari.

"Finally, the problems are gone." Megumi wrote.

"I hope they'll be like this forever." Jun said.

"Yes. Okay now, go to sleep twins, let's give them privacy." Ryuu said.

"Hai, Ryuu-nii." Jun said, Megumi wrote.

Meanwhile, Akira was still fuming with anger at Kei. She was staring at him with fiery eyes. Kei sighed and he looked at Tadashi.

"Tadashi, your girlfriend." Kei said.

"I know. I'll take her away." Tadashi smiled. He got a beautiful white flower from his pocket and walked towards Akira. Akira stared at him. Tadashi gave her the flower.

"Akira, let's go pick these flowers." Tadashi said.

"Huh? I don't want to. The beast might devour my sweet Hikari!" Akira said but Tadashi dragged her out. "TADASHIIIIIII!!!!!" she shouted but Tadashi made her sit on his motorbike and made her hug him that's why she didn't complain. Kei smiled.

He stood up and went towards Hikari that was actually doing nothing. He sat beside her, his hands finding its way on her waist. He pulled her closer to him, she did not complain. Hikari was just staring at the spot where Akira and Tadashi left. She smiled.

"Takishima, love is really fascinating, ne?" she said.

"Why do you say so?"

"I don't know, it just is. It's hard to find it but it's just there, waiting for it to be seen." She said. Kei smiled.

He held her face in his hands and slowly turned Hikari's face so that they were now facing each other. Kei smiled sincerely at her. Hikari blushed.

"So…" he started. "Do you see me now?" he asked. Hikari smiled, blushing.

"Yes. I see you clearly now and I'll never close my eyes again." She said. "I promise." She added.

"That's good. I guess now is the time to say.." he said. "I'll love you forever." Kei said.

"So mushy." Hikari said. Kei laughed.

"I told you there'll be mushy moments." He said.

"I just have to get used to it." Hikari said.

Well, that's the start of a really twisted love story between Hikari and Kei. Everyone knew that they'll fight through hardships together because they're both strong individuals. Hikari can see Kei's love for her now and never will she close her eyes and mind again.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Ahhh..I'm finished with 'Blinded' already...how fulfilling...do you want an epilogue or something? Just give your suggestions and all..sorry If I ended it like this..I also thought that I was going to end it in two or three chapters more...but yeah, sorry...anyway..I want to extend my thanks to all my readers.._

_**hislips**[thanks so much for all!!! ^_^], __**AudTheOdd, oXo SuperSpicySugar oXo, AnniieSweetCrush, xD Enimsaj Dx, Sparklillian, bychuu, Ayu-iza, melyeo, BloodySilverThorns, monkeylady365, blckmajik131, broken-paige, 可爱的小姐..., Likela, LeeRaRa, babyviolin **and **all the silent readers out there...Thank you!!!**_

_*advance happy birthday Wu Chun..This is for you..haha..Sheng Ri Kuai Le..! 我爱你!!!*_

October 09, 2009 [Friday; 10:21 pm]

Philippines


	17. Section 17: Epilogue Part 1

**Here you go guys..as promised, I made an epilogue for Blinded..this is a 2 part epilogue because I'm still thinking of what'll happen next after this one..so, there..enjoy..**

**33 much love.. ^___^**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!! Let's celebrate!!"

Tadashi shouted with all his might. It was already 8 p.m. and everyone was gathered in the greenhouse, partying like there was no tomorrow. There were balloons, wine, and food everywhere. A big tarpaulin was hanged from the ceiling.

'**HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY!!!'**

Indeed, it was Hikari and Kei's first year anniversary since they started going out. Everyone was happy for them, well, everyone except Akira. Kei and Hikari were sitting beside each other, happily laughing with everyone else. Tadashi sat beside Kei and nudged him.

"Hey! It's really great that you two can celebrate your anniversary in spring! It's so warm and breezy!" Tadashi said. Kei nodded. Yahiro went behind the couple and hugged them tight. This startled Hikari.

"Yahiro! Don't just scare people like that." Hikari said, laughing.

"Oh, sorry Hikari-chan." Yahiro said. He leaned close to Kei and laughed. "Anyway, Kei-kun, who would've thought that you'd reach this far in a relationship?! This is so surprising." Yahiro laughed.

"Too close Yahiro." He said, pushing Yahiro's face away from his. "Megumi, you're boyfriend is out of control." Kei said, calling Megumi.

"Oh, sorry. He drank too much alcohol." Megumi said. Upon hearing Megumi's voice, Yahiro became serious.

"Meg, just because I'm a little tipsy doesn't mean I can't hear you using your voice. Didn't I tell you to use it only when you need to?" Yahiro scolded her.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that you can't read what I'm writing now, since you're like that." Megumi wrote, pushing her board to his face so that he can read it clearly. Yahiro narrowed his eyes to see what she wrote.

"I can still read it, see?" Yahiro slowly read the words on her board. Megumi sighed as she dragged her boyfriend away.

Hikari laughed at the couple. Suddenly, Akira hugged her from the side. Akira was crying waterfalls, Hikari's sweat drop as she patted Akira's head.

"There, there, Akira. It's okay." Hikari said but Akira continued to cry.

"But Hikari-chan!!! How can you survive being with that MONSTER Kei?!?!" Akira said.

"Come on Akira. It's been a year. You should've gotten used to it already." Hikari calmly said.

"NO WAY!!! Kei will always be a MONSTER to me!! WAAAA!!" Akira cried as she ran away. Hikari sighed while Kei just stared at Akira.

"She's always like that." Hikari said.

"She's probably in her kitchen." Tadashi said. "I'll just go and get her, ok?" he added. Kei and Hikari nodded.

Tadashi went away, following Akira towards the kitchen. The couple's attention turned to Jun and Sakura. They were behind a tree and were kissing fiercely. Hikari blushed at what she saw.

"Eep!" Hikari squeaked. She covered her eyes and placed her head on Kei's chest. Kei laughed at her actions.

"What? This is not the first time you saw them like that." Kei stated, putting his left arm around his girlfriend and hugging her while Hikari was still closing her eyes and snuggling even closer to Kei.

"I don't want to see them doing that all the time! Everytime Jun turns into his 'other self', they always end up kissing like that! I can't take it!" Hikari complained. Kei laughed even more.

"Ok, ok. I understand you." Kei said. He stood up and this made Hikari open her eyes and look up at him.

"Where are you going??" Hikari asked. Kei didn't look back, purposely disappointing her.

"To a quiet place." Kei said, walking away. Hikari pouted.

"Are you going alone?" Hikari asked, clearly disappointed because Kei is not asking her to go with him.

"Of course not." Kei said, this made Hikari smile. "I'm going with some random girl. You know, she keeps on texting me all the time, I think it's time that I finally get to meet her." Kei said, holding back his laughter. Hikari frowned.

_'How dare you say that in front of me Takishima.' _Hikari thought.

"Oh, okay. Enjoy then." Hikari said, coldly. Kei looked back at her and saw that she turned her back on him. Kei laughed and walked back towards Hikari.

"I was just kidding. You don't need to be jealous." Kei said, sitting beside her again and hugging her from behind. Hikari looked back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not 'jealous'." Hikari said. Kei smirked.

"Oh. Since you're not jealous, can I go meet her then?" Kei continued to tease her.

"Go ahead." Hikari said, her voice having a hint of threat. Kei sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok. I'm not going to tease you anymore. You know I can't really leave you behind." Kei said, kissing Hikari's cheek. Hikari smiled. "Come on, let's go." He added.

They sneaked out of the greenhouse and went towards the woods. It was really quiet in it; all you can hear is the sound of the trees rustling and the crickets singing. Kei was holding Hikari's hand, dragging her somewhere inside the woods.

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry." Hikari said, patting her tummy a little with her free hand.

"Be patient, little piggy. Haven't you had enough at the greenhouse?" Kei asked.

"Not really. I was so busy laughing at the others on how they got drunk." Hikari laughed. Kei smiled secretly upon hearing her laughter. Hikari sensed his smile. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Who? Me? I'm not smiling." Kei said, pretending to be cool.

"Hmph. I was just asking." Hikari said. Kei smiled again.

_'Teasing her is really fun.' _Kei thought.

After a while of walking, Kei stopped. Hikari looked at Kei and he looked back at her. Kei pointed at the view. It was breath-taking. There were blue and white lights everywhere. A lake was in the middle of the trees and the lake was also lighted with blue lights, making a border-like design. On the side of the lake, there was a picnic set with a lantern in the middle. Hikari's jaw dropped at what she saw. Kei rolled his eyes and closed Hikari's mouth for her.

"As I've said before, a fly might get into it." Kei said, patting Hikari's head afterwards.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope it was fine. ^_^ Any suggestions of what should happen next? I'm thinking of more kissy and touchy scenes..haha..I hope I can post the 2nd part soon.. ^_^**

**November 29, 2009 [Sunday; 07:19 p.m.]**

**Philippines**


	18. Section 18: Epilogue Part 2

_Hey readers! I'm back with the last part of the story! I'm so sorry if it took so long to write the 2nd part of the epilogue. Thank you for staying with me though! ^_^ I love all of you so much! __To all the new readers who were adding me and this story to their favorites, thank you so much! ^^ I promise that this will be a great chapter. Well, I guess for me. _

_Lastly, this chapter is for my very bestest** BEEF** in the whole world, _**Mika-chan! You'll be proud. haha. **_It's because of your review that I started to write this immediately. [I read your review at 9:30 pm and I started to write at approx. 9:50 pm, with a little disturbance from Weirdo. haha.] _**Thank you beefy! Love you lots! ^^**

**Beware of OOC in this chapter. You've been warned. Haha. This is a practice chapter and I just...well, you'll know later. **

**Disclaimer: **_Do I still have to do this?_

**-Previously-**

_"As I've said before, a fly might get into it." Kei said, patting Hikari's head afterwards._

He walked towards the picnic set and sat down. He motioned her to sit down beside him, and she eventually did. Hikari sat down and roamed her eyes around the scene that was revealed to her. She slowly opened her mouth to talk.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you prepare all this? We've been together with the others all day. How did you-?"

"It was easy; of course I planned this last night. I already knew that we're not going to have our 'alone-time' together in the morning and afternoon so I figured that I'd do this at night. It's also a great time to be in the woods since it is spring and the moon will be shining brightly." Kei explained.

"Wow. It's really…-"

"Romantic? Sweet? Unbelievable? I know." Kei boasted. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"No. I don't like it. It's too cheesy." Hikari said.

"Hikari, you're ruining the moment. Try to appreciate it a bit." Kei said.

"I was just kidding. Yeah. It is sweet and romantic. Totally not like you." Hikari laughed.

"You should've been used to this already."

"I am used to it, but I'm really surprised that you changed so much after dating me."

"I'm not the only one who changed, you did too."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes. Didn't you notice? You've been less innocent. I'm so proud of you." Kei smiled.

"I've been less innocent and you've become more childish." Hikari laughed. "But always be like that. I like it." She added, pinching Kei's nose.

"Okay, enough of this. Let's eat."

He grabbed Hikari's hand and took her to the picnic set at the side of the lake. Hikari was still taken aback by the breath-taking view. She wondered how Kei really did it, but didn't ask for further details. They sat down and Kei started to pour wine into the crystal, REAL crystal glasses.

"Why are there wines here? Are you trying to get me drunk?" Hikari asked.

"Not really but that's a great idea!" Kei smirked. Hikari started hitting him on the arm.

"You're really evil Takishima!"

Kei started preparing the food. It was just a simple meal with bread, cheese, sausages and a potato salad. He gave Hikari her plate, chopsticks and a spoon. "I cooked all this. " He said with a laugh. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips and then took a bite of the sausage.

"How can you eat after a kiss?" Hikari asked innocently, holding her head with her right hand. It was a simple kiss but it made her feel light-headed.

"How can I NOT eat after a kiss? If I don't eat, that'll make me want to eat you." Kei directly says, not even shy to admit it. Hikari blushed. She took a sausage and looked around.

"You're crafty." She says laughing. It was indeed crafty, what with all the lights and the set-up, it was romantic but crafty. "What are you going to do next?" She asked, curiously.

"Sorry to break it to you, but this is the end of it." Kei said, not telling it clearly. "I don't want to be cheesier than this. And like you said, it's crafty. Not a guy thing." Kei laughed.

"That's sad." She said, expecting for more. "But thanks for this Takishima. It really made my day." Hikari says, taking Kei's hand and smiling cutely at him.

They started to eat and were constantly laughing and teasing each other. After finishing everything up, Kei put the picnic set aside by fixing it up. He lied down on the ground with both arms stretched wide open. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"It's really nice to see peaceful things. I'm always so busy that even these simple things can make me happy." Kei said. Hikari lied down beside him, resting her head on Kei's right arm, her head reached just under his neck. She put her hand over his stomach and inhaled the scent of Kei's neck.

_ 'Wow. Now this is addicting.' _Hikari thought, smiling as she continued to smell Kei. It smelled like a mixture of soap and his perfume. He doesn't smell like an aftershave because he doesn't have a beard to shave, which is good. Kei looked down at Hikari and noticed that her face was buried on his neck, he sighed.

"Hikari, quit smelling my neck and look at the stars." Kei said.

"I'm-mot-fmellin-ur-eck [I'm not smelling your neck]." Hikari said with a little difficulty. Kei on the other hand was moving his neck away from Hikari because Hikari's moving lips was tickling him.

"Hikari, I can't understand you and when you talk, please move your head away." Kei said. Hikari looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry. What I said was 'I'm not smelling your neck'."

"You clearly smelled it. I know, I know. I really smell good, don't I?" Kei smirked. Hikari snorted.

They stayed like that for a moment. However, in a blink of an eye, Kei was already on top of Hikari. Hikari just stared at him. Kei smirked.

"Good. You're not shy anymore."

"I'm used to it already." Hikari smiled.

"Oh. So it won't be a problem if I do this." Kei started.

With a quick movement, Kei's lips pressed against hers. Hikari was shocked at the sudden action because she was not prepared. Kei began to nibble Hikari's lips. Hikari couldn't do anything but to respond to his kisses. Kei kissed her passionately with full of unsaid emotions. The kiss didn't last long though. After a while, Hikari pushed Kei off of her and she stood up, panting. Kei frowned.

"Now that wasn't satisfying at all. Why did you push me away?" Kei asked.

"Baka Takishima. I wasn't prepared at all. I haven't inhaled enough oxygen for the kiss to last longer." Hikari complained, panting and blushing a little.

"Not enough oxygen intake? Can't you breathe while kissing?" Kei asked, more like stated to her.

"No I can't because I get so…" Hikari thought of the right word. "..into it that I forget to breathe properly." She turned crimson at what she said.

"Wow. I'm touched. That means I'm a good kisser." Kei boasted. Hikari rolled her eyes at him.

"Takishima, if you're just going to boast all the time, we might as well go home." Hikari said.

"No. We're not going home. My anniversary gift to you will not go to waste just like that." Kei said. This made Hikari look at him and frown.

"Gift? Where?" Hikari asked. Kei widened his eyes at her.

"What are you saying 'Where?'? This is my gift to you. You should've realized that earlier." Kei explained. However, Hikari pouted.

"I know that." She said. Kei frowned.

"What? Were you really expecting for more?" Kei asked. Hikari shook her head and smiled.

"No. This is fine." She said with a big smile. Kei smiled.

"I was kidding Hikari. I know you're expecting more from me." He said.

"No really! It's fine!" Hikari said but too late, Kei already went down on his knee. Hikari's eyes widened at his actions. _'Oh my god! He's not going to propose is he?' _she thought.

Kei continued. He went down on his left knee and looked up at a nervous Hikari. He smiled. He got something from his pocket and held it tightly in his hands. Hikari was breathing heavily while watching everything that was happening.

"Hikari, happy 1st anniversary." Kei smiled. Hikari closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ring. She did not feel anything though, so she opened her eyes and saw Kei in front of her, smiling.

"What? Nothing? What was the kneeling all about?" Hikari wanted to know.

"Oh that. I have to do that to give you my gift." Kei said.

"Huh?"

"Look at your foot."

Hikari looked down and saw a sparkling thing around her ankle. It was a silver anklet with dangling hearts on it, it accentuated her long and slender legs. She sat down and started to look at it more closely. She noticed that the anklet also has a tinkling sound that gives her a warm feeling. Kei sat down in front of her and smiled. Hikari looked at him, confused.

"Why is it an anklet?" she asked because most boyfriends would buy something more romantic.

"Originally, I wanted to buy a necklace or a ring because that's what a guy gives to his girlfriend right? But I wanted my gift to be a little different. So, I thought I'll break the tradition, that's why I got an anklet instead." Kei laughed. "And I told you earlier right? The picnic is as cheesy as it can get, it'll just get cheesier if I get you a necklace or a ring. It gives me goose bumps." He added.

"That is just weird Takishima. But it's really cute. Thank You." Hikari smiled.

"You're welcome." Kei said. After that, Hikari heaved a heavy sigh.

"You scared me there Takishima. I thought you were going to propose to me!" Hikari said.

"Propose? You want me to propose to you?" Kei smirked. Hikari blushed.

"That's not what I meant!" she said, shyly.

"Hikari-chan is being shy again." Kei teased, suddenly he turned serious. "But someday, I'll definitely propose to you." He said.

He slowly reached up to Hikari's neck and slides his hand carefully on her petite shoulder. Hikari felt good at his touch. Kei smiled slowly, not a wide smile, just a smile filled with meaning and unsaid words. Hikari found herself smiling back at him despite the nervousness that she felt. Kei's hand cupped Hikari's jaw line and he pulled her face closer to his. Hikari leaned in and they kissed. Kei showered her with featherlight kisses.

Hikari's lips were now falling open as she surrendered to the amazing feeling that Kei was giving her. Kei was kissing Hikari hard and long and sweet, and Hikari was clinging onto him because her leg seems to have run out of bones and went wobbly, Kei slowly lay her down on the ground. Kei's tongue explored Hikari's mouth, as if he hadn't eaten for days and wanted to taste all of her. Hikari can feel something hard pressing against her through Kei's trousers and his hand were moving its way down to her chest and cupping them. Hikari couldn't help but moan.

"God, Hikari. You're killing me." He says in his husky voice, completely drowned into the mood.

Kei left Hikari's lips and proceeded downwards. Hikari didn't even know how he did it, but she found herself and Kei, half-naked and Kei was touching and kissing every part of her. And they were IN the forest. At school. Where anyone can just be wandering around and see them. _'This is not how I pictured it to be. But I guess it's fine.' _She thought, now really into the mood that she didn't know if she was thinking straight or not. Kei made his way a little lower and showered kisses on Hikari's other lips. Hikari's legs closed at the contact of Kei's lips on hers, resulting in Kei's head being wedged between her knees. But Hikari let out a nice, long breath as she relax at the feeling of Kei's lips touch her. She hadn't expected this, but she's quite ready. She looked down and was a bit shy to see Kei's brown hair in between her legs.

Kei went back up to her, positioning himself just right. He kissed her ear and whispered, "I love you." And then, Hikari felt him, his whole being inside her. She felt an excruciating pain that made her cry. Kei kissed her on the lips and hugged her tight. He whispered I love you a million times in her ear to make her feel that he's with her. Everything was steady and sweet and totally unexpected. Hikari relaxed and before they knew it, they were moving against each other in the right rhythm. Kei was kissing her all over. Suddenly, Hikari and Kei felt a gush of heat in their bodies. They both cried out. And she felt it. Hikari felt like being showered with tiny drops of sunny spring all _over _her. And it was fantastic.

They both panted, Kei still hugging Hikari. _'We just did it outdoors.' _They both thought, realizing what they've done. Kei pushed himself up and stared at Hikari's gray eyes and smiled.

"I'm guessing what happened was alright, right?" He says, his voice still husky. Hikari let out a small laugh.

"We wouldn't have done it if it wasn't." She stated in a low voice. "That was dangerous though." She added with a silent laugh.

"This is definitely memorable." Kei said. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He said. Hikari closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh.

"I love you too." She said.

Kei sat up, covering Hikari with his shirt as he did so. He zipped his pants back on and stood up. "Go on and get dressed. I still have to send you home." He said still red on the cheeks. Hikari nodded, blushing.

Hikari fixed herself and was constantly going to the lake to wash off the evidences on her body. She finished quickly and walked to Kei. She smiled and clung onto his arm.

"I'm a true lady now. And that was the best gift I ever had." She said. They were hand in hand, smiling as they walked off. This secret memory kept in their hearts forever.

**And it's done.. ^^ Yessss. This was a shock to me too, I just threw in that thing at the last and I know that it doesn't fit much but I've been practicing writing scenes like that recently. So, yeah. I hope that was not disturbing, I really think that I wrote it in a very artistic way, I hope that's how it got to you too. And I'm waiting for feedback about it, so that I can improve if ever I'm going to be writing again.**

**Ooookay. Blinded is now officially finished. To all who had been following this story, I hope it entertained you when you were reading it as much as it entertained me when I was writing it. Thank you for all the reviews and support for this story. I will find more time to write other stories but I'll be on hiatus until..I don't know. That's it I guess.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! ^^**

**July 03, 2010 [12:53 a.m., Saturday]**

**Philippines**


End file.
